


The grown-ups are very strange

by Kofaros



Series: little Reggie wins hearts and saves adult idiots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Good Fenrir Greyback, Orion loving father, Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Regulus Black, towards Regulus of course
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Странный народ эти взрослые. Реджи не помнит, когда пришел к этой мысли, но факт остается фактом. Взрослые не видят очевидного, не признают свои ошибки, забывают самое главное. Как они еще не вымерли, честно? Регулус очень терпеливый ребенок, но когда он постоянно слышит тихое пение девушки, что просто хотела быть с семьей, то понимает, что взрослым иногда нужно дать толчок в правильном направлении. Он начал делать это в четыре года, услышав плач в коридорах Министерства. Даже он не знал, насколько будет силен эффект домино от его действий.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Ariana Dumbledore, Regulus Black & Death Eater Characters, Regulus Black & Tom Riddle
Series: little Reggie wins hearts and saves adult idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The grown-ups are very strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898420) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



Регулус повертел головой, пытаясь определить звук. Почему все эти маги не реагировали? В Министерстве часто кто-то плачет? Дед мальчика об этом не упоминал. Только Регулус слышит звук? Малыш завернул за угол. Арктурус взял его с собой, чтобы он привык к большой толпе. К тому же, родители взяли Сириуса по магазинам.

Сириус _ненавидел_ подобное. Кажется, он ненавидел все, что делали Блэки хотя. _Проблемный ребенок_ , как его называли все вокруг. Сам Регулус еще не выходил в свет, хотя Арктурус пару лет назад назвал его своим единственным наследником. Реджи уже много всего прочел, чтобы понимать, как это необычно. Наследником обычно становился старший ребенок. Орион, в случае их семьи. Или хотя бы Сириус. Но Арктурус назвал только Регулуса. 

Регулус носил его имя и даже внешне походил на него. В этом дело? Реджи сомневался, но не спрашивал. Он _знал_ , что в их семье много тайн. Как например... Реджи остановился перед красивой женщиной с синими глазами, стоящей у большой картины. 

-Хо, кто тут у нас? - Женщина наклонилась к мальчику. - Неужели внук Арктуруса?

-Регулус Арктурус Блэк, - подтвердил малыш. - Кто вы, леди?

-Северина Принц, - улыбнулась та. - Твой дед на совещании, верно? Почему ты один?

-Я услышал звук. - Регулус повертел головой, но он нашел источник. 

Ребенок наклонил голову. Белые глаза выглядели слишком серьезными для такого малыша. 

-Почему ваша дочь плачет? - Глаза Леди Принц расширились. - Ее сын тоже.

Женщина присела перед мальчиком, беря его лицо в ладони. 

-Ее сын? - тихо спросила она. Реджи кивнул, нахмурившись. - Ты слышишь плач?

-Вы нет? - наклонил голову мальчик. - Он громкий. Только я слышу, значит. - Глаза мальчика посмотрели будто сквозь женщину. - Почему вы не найдете ее?

-Я думала, что она сама придет ко мне, - произнесла Северина. - Видимо, пора мне сделать первый шаг. 

Леди Принц взяла мальчика за руку и повела за собой. Она без стука вошла в кабинет, где проходило совещание.

-Октавиан, у нас срочное дело.

Брови Арктуруса приподнялись, когда он заметил своего внука. Лорд Принц оторвался от бумаг.

-Что за дело?..

-Наша дочь. Арктурус, боюсь, нам нужна твоя помощь. Твой внук уже помог.

-Если так, - произнес Лорд Блэк.

Регулус наклонил голову. Принцы пойдут за своей дочерью? Почему они не знали о внуке и слезах? Нос малыша сморщился. Если только он слышал плач, то что это значит? Магия?

Реджи не задавал вопросов, пока Принцы отслеживали свою дочь. Так она сбежала с маглом, но была несчастна? Она не могла уйти от него, потому что бы не вырастила сына в одиночку. Но ведь Принцы ее ждали. Как она могла не знать? _Взрослые такие трудные._

Вернувшись домой, Регулус стал рыться в книгах. Арктурус нашел его спустя час, сидящим на полу, заваленным книгами. Дед снял книгу с головы внука и спросил:

-Нашел ответ? 

-Я нашел лишь книги о даре прорицания, - ответил мальчик. - Но не более. Это не то.

-Дар работает по-разному у каждого, Регулус. В семье Блэк он уже очень давно. Но это тяжелый дар. Разум человека не может справиться с огромным потоком информации, что получает из-за него. Люди путают реальность с образами. В итоге, разум не выдерживает. 

-Это и есть сумасшествие Блэков?

-Боюсь, что так.

-Что можешь ты?

Арктурус усмехнулся. Реджи не спросил, есть ли у него дар. _Умный малыш._

-Я вижу людей насквозь.

Удобно, наверное. Реджи наклонил голову.

-Что с твоими друзьями?

-Они отправили магла в тюрьму и забрали свою дочь и внука. У них все будет хорошо теперь.

-Я рад. Леди Принц была печальной.

-Это верно.

Регулус не сказал ничего о произошедшем родителям. Он смотрел сквозь перила лестницы, как мать и Сириус опять спорили по поводу одежды.

-Я ненавижу зеленый!

-Это не значит, что нужно покупать красный!

Сириус будет гриффиндорцем. _Он уже._ Реджи наклонил голову. Они никогда не были близки. Сириус сказал, что раз Регулус не спорит с родителями, то он на их стороне. _Что за сторона?_ К тому же, Сириус хотел быть наследником семьи Блэк. Чтобы изменить семью в лучшую сторону. _Повернуть к свету._ Свет... Регулус бросил наблюдение и вернулся в библиотеку.

Он уже читал книги по истории, но теперь он сосредоточился на _свете_. Когда кто-то говорил о свете, то тут же всплывало имя директора Хогвартса. Альбус Дамблдор. Реджи не встречал его, но серьезно? Почему его называли символом света? Что в нем особенного?

-Мастер Регулус, время обеда.

-Принеси сюда, Кикимер. 

-Хозяйка будет недовольна.

-Она занята воплями.

Кикимер всегда был рядом, но он так походил на любого Блэка, что Реджи становилось неуютно. Эльфы должны помогать своим хозяевам. Так почему Кикимер не слушался Сириуса? Поэтому Сириус его тоже ненавидел. Но у Кикимера нет причин относиться к нему так, как родители. Это и есть сторона, о которой говорил Сириус?

Через несколько минут пришел Орион. Мужчина улыбнулся, увидев книги вокруг сына.

-Реджи. - Без посторонних глаз Орион не держал формальное обращение. - Поедим здесь?

В руках отца уже были две тарелки с ризотто. Пока они ели прямо на полу, Орион рассматривал книги, что читал его сын.

-Альбус Дамблдор?

-Я хотел понять, почему его называют символом света. Ты знаешь?

-Хмм. Из-за Гриндевальда. 

-И все? Он просто его победил, так?

-Дело не в этом, сын. Дело в том, сколько разрушений и смертей принес Геллерт Гриндевальд. Сколько людей пошло за ним. Сколько стран оказалось втянуто. Понимаешь? Гриндевальд обладал такой силой, что победа над ним превознесла Дамблдора. Дело не в самом Дамблдоре. Дело в страхе и надежде. Отчасти люди стали почитать Дамблдора, потому что надеялись, что он победит и следущее зло, что будет им угрожать.

-Так это изображение? - Орион кивнул. - Хмм. Пап, а ты хотел быть наследником?

Глаза Ориона расширились. Регулус никогда ничего об этом не спрашивал.

-...Да, - признал мужчина. - Думаю, все чистокровные дети хотели бы такого. Я всегда восхищался твоим дедом. Но я понял, как хотел этого на самом деле, когда он сделал наследником тебя. Но мне не стоило удивляться. Это я назвал тебя в честь него. Не уверен в причине. Но с каждым днем ты все больше становишься похожим на него.

-...Тебе это не нравится?

-Не совсем. Арктурус никогда не сожалеет о своих словах или действиях. Он поступает так, как хочет, не теряя величия. Если ты похож на него, то я знаю, что ты будешь следовать своему пути до конца. Но это тяжелый путь, я боюсь.

Орион погладил сына по голове. Черты лица и черные волосы Блэков. Но глаза белые, а не серые. Только у Арктуруса такие. Глаза, что видят больше, чем произносят губы.

-Сегодня кое-что произошло, - наконец произнес Реджи. - Но я не хочу говорить матери или Сириусу.

Орион кивнул. Он женился на Вальбурге из-за семейных традиций, но он никогда ее по-настоящему не любил. Но он любил младшего сына. 

-Сириус пошел в мать, - пробормотал он.

Как бы те это не отрицали. Вальбурга и Сириус были слишком похожи. Орион гордился своей семьей, но Вальбурга переходила все границы. Какой смысл каждый день орать на ребенка, который ненавидит собственную семью?

-Что сегодня случилось, Реджи?

Малыш рассказал о даре, но Орион лишь понимающе кивнул.

-Я подозревал, что он достанется тебе. К сожалению, твоя мать с ним не справилась. Она не знает о нем, но ее безумие усиливается из-за того, что она стала одержима нашей родословной и темной магией.

-Дедушка не знает, что ты знаешь правду?

-Даже твой дед не может знать все, - хитро усмехнулся Орион. - Но возвращаясь к твоим поискам. - Орион взял одну из книг. - Я слышал слухи, что на самом деле Дамблдор и Гриндевальд были друзьями в юности. Ты всегда так серьезно подходишь к тому, что изучаешь. Даже в магловский мир ходишь.

Регулус удивленно посмотрел на него. Отец знал и это?

-Я думал, что ты не знаешь.

-У меня есть глаза, сын. В отличие от Вальбурги. Мы не проводим время вместе обычно. Почему бы нам это не исправить?

________________________________________________________________________________________

-Такого я не ожидал.

Гриндевальд заинтересованно посмотрел на малыша лет четырех перед своей камерой.

-И кто ты?

-Регулус Блэк. 

Геллерт внимательно его оглядел. Малыш явно не прост. Эти внимательные глаза... Ясно.

-Что ты хочешь узнать?

-Вы правда были друзьями?

-Так и есть, - кивнул Гриндевальд, прекрасно понимая, о ком шла речь. - Он был моим единственным другом. Но он полюбил меня в итоге. Теперь, что я об этом думаю... Типичная история друзей детства. Даже обидно.

Уха мальчика коснулся тихий смех, отдающий печалью. Он повернул голову, но понимал, что этого звука не может быть в этом месте. 

-Смех, - пробормотал он. - Девушка?

-Ариана, - пробормотал Гриндевальд, прикрыв глаза. - Он обвинил меня в ее смерти.

-Но почему? - наклонил голову малыш. - Это он ее бросил. Он причина. Это очевидно.

-Он боится, - усмехнулся Геллерт. - Все еще боится признать это.

-Звучит глупо. - _Почему взрослые такие глупые? -_ Он должен был либо бросить семью окончательно, либо бросить тебя.

Гриндевальд хрипло рассмеялся.

-Он хотел все и сразу. А это _невозможно_. Хотя я не лучше. В итоге Альбус стал для меня разочарованием.

Реджи подошел к прутьям камеры ближе, но смотрел сквозь человека в ней...

_...На лице мужчины была кровь, но он улыбался, гладя по щеке малышку в своих руках._

_-У тебя такое интересное будущее, мое дитя._

_Мужчина завернул ее в пальто и синий шарф._

_-Мое существование против твоего счастья. Это легкий выбор в конце..._

...Регулус моргнул. Гриндевальд поднес руку к своему лицу. Слезы?

-Кто?.. Нет, я помню. 

На совести Гриндевальда много убитых. Он убивал сам, приказывал убивать, убивали ради него, ради его дела. Были те, чьи смерти просто скидывали на него. Он помнил одну странную смерть. Он взял личину одного аврора, но... Что он с ним сделал?

-Окажешь мне услугу, малыш? Немного поиска в обмен на ответы.

Регулус шлепнулся прямо на пол, приготовившись слушать.

-Что ты искал?

-Дары Смерти. Читал сказку? Я расскажу тебе кратко.

И он рассказал.

-Смерть? Звучит странно. Артефакты, созданные самими Певереллами. Они правда такие сильные?

-Да. Думаю, момент со Смертью ложь хотя. Но сказки на то и сказки, верно?

-Дамблдора и правда возвысила лишь победа над тобой?

-О да. Страх людей занимательная вещь, не находишь? Теперь он боится, что появился новый Темный Лорд. Которого он уже не сможет победить.

Реджи слышал слухи об этом. 

-Хмм. Дамблдор плохой?

-Трудно сказать. Он лжет самому себе, верит в свою ложь. Ему нельзя доверять. Он не замечает свои ошибки. Он верит, что знает все лучше всех остальных. Но это человеческая натура. Альбус просто человек. 

-В нем нет ничего особенного?

-Именно. Я не понял этого сначала. Возможно, тогда бы все было по другому.

Через пару минут Регулус вышел к ждущему его Ориону.

-Ты все слышал?

-Конечно. Интересная история, - протянул старший Блэк. - Особенно об этом авроре.

-Ты поищешь информацию? 

-Еще бы. Давно я так не был так заинтригован.

________________________________________________________

Орион занялся поисками. Вальбургу даже не волновало, что он делает. Регулуса это не удивило. Его мать грезила лишь чистотой крови и влиянием, хотя даже не работала, чтобы этим пользоваться. 

Они поженились из-за традиций. У них был свадебный контракт. Реджи не понимал, зачем такие вещи. Чтобы люди не сбежили из семьи? Чтобы связать друг друга магическими клятвами? Все из-за денег и влияния. Нет, малыш понимал их важность, но... Звучало угнетающе.

У Регулуса и Сириуса есть три кузины. Сириус любит Андромеду больше всего, но Реджи нравится Беллатриса. Сильная, бесстрашная, умная и свирепая. Хороша в учебе и магии. И у нее тоже есть дар, как теперь понял Реджи. Ее называли сумасшедшей из-за этого, но Белле просто было тяжело. Она еще училась в Хогвартсе, но у нее уже был свадебный контракт. Она должна было выйти замуж за Родольфуса Лестрейнджа. 

Регулус думал об этом, пока гулял по парку. Он несколько раз видел, как магловские девочки плели короны из цветов, и внимательно наблюдал, учась. Ему хотелось помочь кузине, но как? Он не мог помочь с контрактом, но мог помочь с мужем. Да, они женились без любви, это не их выбор, но никто не запрещал им узнать друг друга получше. 

Реджи сделал корону, перемазав пальцы в пыльце, и презентовал Белле, когда пришел к Лестрейнджам с дедом. Белла тут же растаяла.

-Реджи, это мне?

-Не унывай, - произнес малыш. - Он тоже любит любовные романы.

Родольфус выплюнул свой чай, пока его брат начал хохотать. Беллатриса ошарашенно уставилась на будущего мужа.

-Неужели? - Она надела цветочную корону. - Как интересно.

Родольфус отчаянно покраснел, глядя на мальчика.

-С чего ты это взял?

-Но это правда. Почему ты красный?

Рабастан почти захрипел от смеха. Регулус наклонил голову. Что в этом такого? Родольфус станет Лордом Лестрейнджем, он мог посмотреть свысока и никто бы и слова не сказал о его увлечении.

-Взрослые такие странные, - пробормотал Регулус, возвращаясь к деду.

Арктурус скрыл усмешку.

-И правда. Полагаю, книжный шкаф для вашей коллекции будет идеальным подарком на свадьбу?

Рабастан свалился со стула. От его брата разве что пар от смущения не валил. Но Беллатриса впервые смотрела на него с таким интересом.

_____________________________________________________________________

Октавиан Принц настоял на том, чтобы Регулус навестил их дом. Малышу понравился его внук, хотя Северус оказался очень стеснительным.

-Почему? - спросил Реджи.

-Он не привык к незнакомым людям, - тепло улыбнулась Эйлин. - Боюсь, у него никогда не было друзей до этого.

-Я вижу. Он похож на хомячка.

Северус покраснел, прячась за бабушкой. Октавиан оглядел книги, под весом которых Регулуса едва не предавали ноги. Но мальчик просто не мог не взять все, что ему понравились в библиотеке Принцев.

-Не всем же быть белками.

Регулус поднял брови. Он похож на белку?

-Но я не ем орехи. У меня пухлые щеки?

-Ты просто очень запасливый, внук.

-О. - Регулус кивнул в понимании. - Но что с моими щеками?

-Они в порядке, - хихикнула Северина. - Как на счет шоколадного торта?

_____________________________________________________________________

Орион передал папку Гриндевальду. 

-Газетные статьи о смерти правой руки президента МАКУСА последние упоминания о нем. Но там не было поисков тела или чего-то подобного. Я бы сказал, что о нем просто забыли, но дело не в этом. Он будто перестал существовать. Признаюсь, я никогда не сталкивался с такого рода магией.

-Я тоже, - произнес Геллерт, рассматривая фотографию аврора. - Но я помню теперь. _Вижу теперь._

Орион наклонил голову.

-Ты ведь... мог сбежать? Если бы действительно постарался.

-Вполне, - подтвердил Гриндевальд. - Но я потерял цель в жизни. Даже у меня есть вещи, о которых я сожалею. - Он заклопнул папку. - Не протянешь руку помощи?

-Просто уйдешь?

-Вроде того. Пора этому месту обратиться в руины. В знак благодарности хотя... Приглядывай за сыном. Дар даром, но он еще ребенок. Он видит истинные чувства окружающих, поэтому не понимает некоторые вещи, которые для других очевидны. 

-...Дамблдор угроза ему?

Гриндевальд мог просидеть в этой камере почти 20 лет, но он не настолько стар, чтобы не заметить уровень силы мага перед собой. Орион Блэк сильный маг и отец. Воздух вокруг него трещит от угрозы.

-Может стать. Знаешь, Альбус из тех наивных людей, которые могут убить тысячи по незнанию. Одного дурака достаточно, чтобы королевство пало, как-то так. Он хочет быть всеобщим героем, он не верит, что ошибки искупаемы, потому что не в состоянии заметить собственные. Он говорит о втором шансе, конечно, но это не более, чем просто слова. Этот новый Темный Лорд тому доказательство. Парень либо пойдет по моим стопам. - Гриндевальд медленно усмехнулся. - Либо станет погибелью для иллюзии, что Альбус создал вокруг себя.

 _Звучит неплохо._ Орион кивнул, доставая палочку. 

Даже забавно, как легко мир верит в то во что хочет. Нурменгард пал из-за старых заклинаний, созданных Гриндевальдом когда-то внутри него. Самого Гриндевальда похоронило под обломками. Об этом не стало так уж широко известно, потому что даже сейчас имени Геллерта боятся. Но факт остался фактом. Геллерт Гриндевальд официально умер под обломками собственной тюрьмы.

_______________________________________________________________

_...Мужчина с серыми глазами сморгнул слезы, стоя в комнате сына. Стены обклеены газетными вырезками. На столе книга, которую подросток читал до своего ухода. Все выглядит так, будто мальчик вот-вот вернется. Но он умер. Мужчина просто знает это. Он сел на кровать сына, сжимая в руке фотографию..._

Регулус распахнул глаза, смаргивая слезы. Он умер?.. И его отец тоже?.. Реджи медленно сел. Кажется, теперь он понимает, почему дар стоит членам его семьи здравомыслия. Мальчик огляделся. Его комната выглядит так же, но на стене нет никаких газетных вырезок. Зачем они ему вообще были нужны?

Реджи соскользнул с кровати и вышел в коридор. Его отец в это время выходил из кабинета.

-Реджи? Почему не спишь?

Малыш просто обнял ноги отца. 

-Потому что мы умерли.

Орион моргнул. Тогда его осенило. Он поднял сына на руки. 

-Хочешь поговорить?

Регулус покачал головой. Орион подумал и пошел с ним на кухню. Жена и старший сын уже спали в это время. Кикимер подпрыгнул, увидев их в кухне.

-Мастер!..

-Иди спать, - приказал Орион, не отпуская сына и доставая молоко и какао. - Не мешай нам.

Орион обычно не готовит, но на какао он способен. Реджи не жалуется, что он перегрел молоко. 

-Кикимер влюблен в маму?

Орион стоически проглатывает какао, которое почти выплюнул. У Арктуруса была такая раздражающая привычка. Дождаться момента и ляпнуть что-то, от чего других аж потряхивало. Она передалась и Регулусу, очевидно.

-Похоже на то.

Эльф и правда души не чаял в Вальбурге. Орион отодвинул кружку.

-Думаешь, он найдет их? - спросил Реджи. - Там еще голос теперь.

Орион прищурился. Еще? Это не может быть ребенок Гриндевальда. Значит, внук. Ну и дела творятся в их мире.

-Скорее всего. Хватку он не потерял.

Ориону отчасти не верилось, что он встретил самого Геллерта Гриндевальда. Еще и в таких условиях. Великого темного мага он представлял себе не таким. Но это открыло ему глаза на вещи. 

Орион презирал маглов, считал, что за маглорожденными нужно приглядывать. Он поддерживал идеи Гриндевальда, даже если тот пал в итоге. Но это был своего рода идеал для темного чистокровного мага. Когда Орион увидел его в Нурменгарде, то понял, что идея не тоже самое что люди. Гриндевальд был человеком, почти потерявшим нечто очень важное. Чей бывший друг строил из себя символ света, но на деле едва ли был хоть чем-то лучше. 

_Может стать._

Орион думал, что его дети пойдут по стопам семьи. Но он не думал, что это может привести Регулуса к смерти. 

_Потому что мы умерли._

Его четырехлетний сын не спал, потому что видел их смерть. Кажется, Орион слишком погряз в идеалах. Он работал в Министерстве лишь на словах, полагаясь на влияние отца. Орион взглянул на клюющего носом сына. Отделу магических происшествий скоро понадобится новый начальник, как он помнил. Стоит подвинуть пару человек и взяться за работу наконец.


	2. family

_Тянь._

Реджи удивленно обернулся. 

_...Кто это?_

Его тянул за шарф ребенок чуть младше него со светлыми волосами и глазами орехового цвета. Хоть цвет глаз и волос отличался, но ребенок был похож на Барти Крауча, часто находящегося рядом с Арктурусом.

-Ты такой крутой, - выдал малыш.

-...Спасибо?

С чего он это взял? Почему такой малыш один в Министерстве? Хотя Регулус сам еще маленький, но в нем проснулись защитные инстинкты.

-Почему ты один?

-Мне скучно. Папа все равно не заметит, что я ушел, - печально произнес Барти-младший. 

_Ох._ Арктурус упоминал, что отец из Крауча не вышел. Но...

_...По щекам мужчины текли слезы, когда он смотрел на тело перед собой. Он лишь хотел похвалы от отца. Не более того..._

Реджи взял мальчика за руку и повел за собой в кабинет деда. Там были еще Октавиан, Северина и Барти-старший.

-Регулус, нашел друга? - спросила Северина.

-Это мой младший брат.

Глаза Барти-младшего засветились от счастья. Брови его отца прыгнули вверх.

-Дедушка, мне нужна книга заклинаний Мишеля Гроссо.

Взрослые прищурились. Гроссо специализировался на противодействии непростительным заклинаниям.

-Зачем?

-Для него. - Реджи указал на нового друга. - От него. - На Крауча-старшего. - Это была не ошибка Барти, но годы под воздействием помутнили его разум.

_Под Империусом._ Глаза Арктуруса мгновенно пригвоздили Крауча к месту. Но тот и так окаменел, резко побледнев. Северина сглотнула.

-Ты видишь причину, Реджи?

Реджи наклонил голову. Он ведь сказал. Ошибка. 

-Чья ошибка на самом деле, - пояснил Октавиан.

-...Ваш родственник делает что-то глупое, - ответил Регулус. 

Принцы нахмурились. Крауч встряхнулся, приходя в себя. Его сын прятался за Регулусом, не понимая что происходит. Но в его глазах все еще стояло счастье, когда он смотрел на другого мальчика.

-Кто ваш родственник? - прохрипел Барти-старший.

-Хороший вопрос, - пробормотала Северина. -Мальчики, почему бы вам не поиграть с Северусом у нас дома?

-Я могу? - оживился Барти-младший. - Я правда твой брат?

-Да, - подтвердил Реджи. - Тебе было больно, когда я... - Он оборвал себя, что не укрылось от глаз взрослых. - Мы пойдем к Северусу.

Пока дети знакомились и играли у Принцев дома, взрослые атаковали библиотеку и зарылись в книги. 

-Наконец-то! - рявкнул Октавиан спустя почти час. - Нашел идиотов.

-Мраксы? - поморщился Арктурус. - Они и правда потомки Слизерина?

-Знаком с ними?

-Что-то вроде. Остался только Морфин Мракс, он в Азкабане. Хотя... Нет. Дело в его сестре. Я помню имя Тома Реддла. Орион учился с ним в Хогвартсе. Упоминал, что тот был потомком Слизерина. Меня это не очень заинтересовало тогда. Реддл не магическая фамилия. Помнится, Морфин сидит за убийство маглов. Куда?..

Крауч выскочил из библиотеки.

-Барти, побудешь пока с Принцами, - крикнул он на бегу. - Мне нужно в Азкабан.

Регулус проводил его невпечатленным взглядом. Как пятилетний малыш мог излучать столько недовольства просто уму непостижимо. Он так и не отпустил Барти-младшего от себя, заставив Арктуруса прищуриться. _Тебе было больно, когда я..._ что? Арктурус не замечал за внуком любви к другим людям. Этот малыш был так дорог Реджи?

-Арктурус, - позвала Северина. - А какие отношения между твоими внуками?

-Никакие, -пожал плечами тот. - Они даже на братьев не похожи. Полагаю, Регулус не воспринимает Сириуса как своего брата. А для Сириуса семейные связи пустой звук.

-Меня удивляет его отношение, - заметил Лорд Принц. - В любой семье может появиться белая ворона, но Сириус переходит границы. Что ему не нравится?

Арктурус беспомощно пожал плечами. По его мнению, Сириус был просто избалован. Вальбурга с рождения вещала ему в уши о том, что он едва ли не королевской крови, что Блэки на вершине магической Британии, что он должен вести себя точно король. Она покупала ему самую лучшую одежду и вещи, чтобы он соответствовал образу, даже наняла репетиторов, когда ему исполнилось пять.

Внешность, образование, статус. У Сириуса было все. Он старший ребенок. Он должен был стать следующим Лордом Блэком. Но у мальчишки оказалась бунтарская натура. Он желал делать лишь то, что ему нравилось. Хотел, чтобы его все слушали. Чтобы потакали его самым нелепым желаниям. Например, жениться лишь по любви, быть терпимыми к маглам, бросить темную магию, которой боялось большинство магов. Проще говоря, Сириус хотел, чтобы его все уважали, чтобы на него не смотрел косо остальной мир. Мальчишка просто _боялся_. Он боялся, что он слаб, что не выдержит ноши чистокровного мага. 

С другой стороны... Глаза Арктуруса скользнули к Регулусу, уже уткнувшемуся в какую-то книгу. Реджи был противоположен Сириусу. Можно сказать, что Регулус вообще ничего не боялся.

У чистокровных обычно было по одному-два ребенка. Вальбурга долго не могла забеременеть, а наследник был нужен. Поэтому они не могли нарадоваться на Сириуса. А потом родился еще и Регулус. Запасной наследник, так сказать. Почему-то Орион сразу назвал его в честь отца. Хотя дара у него нет...

_...Арктурус шел по коридору, когда услышал шорох. Он заглянул в комнату. Его младший внук, кто едва научился спускаться по лестницам, тщательно собирал маленький рюкзак. Пергамент, перо, чернильница, книжка с картинками. Высунув от усердия язык, Регулус взвалил рюкзачок на спину и пошел к двери. Арктурус скрылся в тени, наблюдая, как малыш обследует каждую щель в каждой комнате. Даже делает пометки на пергаменте..._

...Тогда Арктурус понял, что это и есть его наследник. Мнение других его не волновало. Этот малыш знал, как быть королем. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Крауч бросил пальто на диван и бесшумно вошел в комнату сына. Тот спал, обняв подушку и плюшевого дракона, подаренного Регулусом. Барти-старший посмотрел на стол у окна. В аккуратную стопку были сложены листы с рисунками. Он помнил, как его сын пытался показать ему некоторые, но у Крауча всегда было много работы. Мальчик перестал делать это в итоге. 

Крауч сжал зубы и опустился на колени у кровати. Осторожно погладил сына по голову. Даже во сне малыш выглядел довольным новыми знакомствами.

_Это была не ошибка Барти, но годы под воздействием помутнили его разум._ Крауч держал сына под Империусом годами. Какое оправдание он мог придумать _на это_? Его сын хотел лишь похвалы от отца. А Крауч... 

-Пап? - сонно спросил Барти, потирая глаза. 

-...Тебе было весело?

-Очень, - улыбнулся мальчик. - Реджи был таким крутым и спокойным в Министерстве. Как взрослый.

Регулус слишком взрослый для его лет. Крауч подозревал о даре Арктуруса, но дар мальчика выбил его из колеи.

-Хорошо. Знаешь, завтра у меня выходной. Мы можем поиграть во что-нибудь.

-Правда?

Видя искреннее неверие, Крауч мог лишь проклинать себя. Ошибка другого, как же. Это была лишь ошибка самого Барти-старшего.

-Правда, малыш.

_________________________________________________________________________

_**Лучше вытащи голову из задницы, если не хочешь лишиться ее.** _

Темный Лорд схватился за стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Магия буквально рявкнула эти слова в его голову. Он чувствовал чужую магию, скручивающую его внутренности. _Родственную магию._

-Том? - встревоженно спросил Абраксас, бросаясь к нему. - В чем дело?

-У меня есть родственники, - выдохнул Реддл, хватаясь за друга. - Магия в бешенстве.

Абраксас помог ему дойти до кресла и махнул палочкой над Томом.

-Это же!..

-В чем дело? - В кабинет влетел Розье. 

-Это магия Слизерина, - пробормотал Малфой. - Кто-то атаковал тебя в знак предупреждения, Том. Кто-то может посягнуть на титул Слизерина. Но я думал...

-Я тоже, - пробормотал Том.

Что значили эти слова? Он повторил их вслух. Абраксас нахмурился.

-Что ты сделал такого? Почему сейчас?

В душе Тома шевельнулось опасение. Неужели?.. Он сглотнул и посмотрел на свою руку. Его кожа уже несколько лет, как стала почти белой, а зрачки суженными по-змеиному. 

Дело в крестражах. Последствия начали догонять его. Он терял свои эмоции, разрывая душу на части. Но без души было просто... легче. Ему не могли причинить боль, не могли предать. Потому что он переставал что-то чувствовать к людям. Он даже к своим друзьям терял теплые чувства. Но он совсем не этого хотел.

Нагайна обвила его плечи, пытаясь успокоить. Розье торопливо сунул ему в руки зелье, которое Волан-де-Морт, _что за имя он себе взял_ , тут же выпил.

-Нужно проверить родословную, - произнес Малфой. - Срочно.

Вот только это оказалось не так просто.

-Ты родственен Гриффиндору, - сказал Абраксас.

-Певереллы, - пробормотал Долохов, присоединившись к поискам.

-Это что, Поттеры? - проворчал Том, сверяя списки.

Спустя два часа они сдались.

-Ничего нет, - вздохнул Розье. - Мраксы слишком давно не вели записи.

Том поморщился. Мраксов он ненавидел. Теперь он даже не мог найти родственников, о которых даже не подозревал до этого.

Том потер виски. Они ничего не сделали, только предупредили. Но почему? Как узнали о крестражах? Он сам не любил о них думать. Темный Лорд сделал их, потому что... Почему точно? Том вскинул голову, задумавшись. Дамблдор не затыкался о том, как из дома Салазара Слизерина выпускались лишь чистокровные и темные маги. Как темную магию боятся, особенно из-за Геллерта Гриндевальда. Старик говорил и говорил. Том просто уверился, что это его путь. Потому что он потомок великого волшебника. Потому что он силен. 

Дамблдор толкнул его к темной магии. Том уверился, что старик угроза для его планов, потому создал первый крестраж. А потом не смог остановиться. Но так ли это на самом деле? Дамблдор с трудом победил Гриндевальда в молодости. Теперь он был просто стариком. За Томом пойдут сильные маги, если он возьмет себя в руки. Если перестанет бояться иллюзии. Ведь Дамблдор именно иллюзия. Символ света просто название. Старик не сделал ничего особенного. 

-Абраксас, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Том вскочил на ноги, бросаясь за своими крестражами. Ему срочно нужно вернуть себе разум и достоинство. Еще не хватало, чтобы он предстал перед другими наследниками Слизерина как испуганный и сумасшедший юнец.

_______________________________________________________________

Слизерин наклонил голову, изучая свое отражение. Он выглядел лет на 25, кожа вернула молочный оттенок, темные волосы обрамляли лицо. Единственное, что изменилось это глаза. Они стали багрового оттенка. Не ярко-красного, но все еще необычного оттенка.

-Не так уж плохо, - пробормотал он. - Марволо Кадм Певерелл Гриффиндор Слизерин. Как звучит?

-Хорошо, - кивнул Абраксас, делая пометки в пергаменте. - За плату гоблины позаботятся о новой личности. Даже Дамблдор не сможет ничего сделать.

Том, нет, _Марволо,_ согласно прогудел. Хорошо, что он и его люди успели убить лишь несколько маглорожденных и светлых магов. Министерство списало это на разбой. Если они больше не будут атаковать, то Дамблдор не сможет утверждать, что это дело рук Слизерина.

-Думаешь, мои родственники дадут о себе знать? - с сомнением спросил он.

Малфой пожал плечами. Он вообще был удивлен не меньше друга. Почему они раньше не сообщили о родстве со Слизерином? 

-Кстати. - Том посмотрел на реликвии основателей. - У Пуффендуй не осталось наследников, но у Когтевран они есть, так? Нужно вернуть им Диадему. 

-Принцы. Они нейтральная семья, но очень уважаемая среди темных семей. Знаешь, Дамблдор должен был знать о твоем наследии.

-Он скрыл это специально, чтобы у меня не было власти.

Марволо посмотрел на список своей собственности. Несколько домов и земель, пять хранилищ в Гринготтсе. 

-Хм, Поттеры довольно богаты, но используют деньги Певереллов. Надо бы обрезать им крылья. 

-Неплохо, - усмехнулся Малфой. 

Том постучал по столу пальцами. Он начал собирать вокруг себя людей после выпуска. Но нужно избавиться от мелких пешек, все равно они просто фанатики. Кто остается тогда?

Малфои, Гойл, Крэбб, Долоховы, Розье, Лестрейндж, Макнейр, Мальсибер, Нотты, Эйвери, Яксли. Хотя Гойл и Крэбб были просто подчиненными Абраксаса, но толк от них был. Сыновья Лестрейнджа и Беллатриса из Блэков уже поддерживали Марволо. Молодые, но сильные. 

Марволо нужно начать выходить в свет, действовать как чистокровный маг. Конечно, он не был чистокровным, что его злило, но теперь это навсегда останется тайной. Гоблины знают свое дело. Если Слизерин получит поддержку чистокровных семей, то сможет осуществить свои первоначальные цели. _Безопасность магов и магических детей._

-Что с оборотнями? - спросил он.

-Фенрир готов оказать поддержку. Ты знаешь, что он кусает обычно тех, кто подвергался жестокому обращению. 

Что бы там не говорили об оборотнях. Марволо мог бы выделить им земли, которыми владел. Там стаи Фенрира будут в безопасности. 

-Откуда вообще пошли слухи? - пробормотал он. - Хотя Сивый их не отрицает.

-Это отпугивает от его оборотней людей. Так им не навредят. А слухи... Ну, их в основном свет распускает, - задумался Абраксас. - Хотя еще случай с Люпинами.

Слизерин наморщил брови.

-Фенрир ведь ребенка укусил из-за... мести? Или что?

-Лайелл никогда не мог держать язык за зубами, - презрительно фыркнул Абраксас. - Он оскорбил Фенрира, обливал грязью всех оборотней в целом и призывал к их уничтожению. - Марволо закатил глаза. - Вот-вот. Ты до этого хотел взяться за великанов.

-Обойдемся, - поморщился Марволо. - Пока сосредоточимся на формировании связей. Кстати, что там с Блэками случилось?

-Не уверен, - признался Абраксас. - Орион вдруг всерьез взялся за работу, хотя он всегда был способным человеком. Андромеда начала встречаться с маглорожденным магом. У нас с Блэками свадебный контракт. Андромеда и Люциус должны были пожениться, но теперь Люциус женится на Нарциссе, видимо. Если так и дальше пойдет, Андромеду выкинут из семьи.

-Почему Арктурус выбрал младшего внука в качестве наследника?

-Не представляю, но слово Арктуруса закон в семье. Не только в их.

___________________________________________________________________________

-Почему Анди должна выходить за того, кого не любит?! Это ужасно!

-Это не повод встречаться с грязнокровкой!

Вальбурга и Сириус орали уже полчаса. Регулус вздохнул, закрывая книгу. Он был уверен, что Сириус бесится лишь потому, что он ненавидит такие вещи, а не потому, что ему нравится Андромеда больше всех Блэков.

-Ты просто одержима деньгами! 

-Повтори это, мелкий негодник!

Реджи вышел из библиотеки, идя на кухню, но...

-Почему вы не можете быть нормальной семьей?! Отдали бы меня уже кому-нибудь! А себе оставили этого!

Сириус толкнул Регулса в плечо, отчего мальчик потерял равновесие и сорвался со ступени, на которую только успел опустить ногу. Глаза Реджи расширились, когда он полетел вниз, видя расцветающий ужас в глазах Вальбурги и Сириуса.

_________________________________________________________________________

Орион уважал отца, терпел жену и старшего сына. Регулус был своего рода облегчением для него. Его маленький лучик света в кошмаре, в который превратился их дом. Орион отец, конечно, но любовь дорогое удовольствие для чистокровных. Их называли бездушными, потому что они могли отказаться от собственных детей, не моргнув глазом. Но так ли это было плохо?

Прекратить изображать любовь в семье, дать родственникам свободу, которую те хотели, когда шли против семьи. Их изгнали, так почему они жаловались, если сами этого хотели? Хотели свободы и жизни с маглорожденными. Орион знал, что Сириус хочет именно этого, даже если ему всего шесть. Ребенок, но чистокровные взрослеют рано. Вот только Сириус не взрослел. Он хотел всегда дурачиться в своем выдуманном мире. Орион понимал, что Вальбурга зря сотрясает воздух. Сириус ненавидит Блэков, наверняка поступит на Гриффиндор и сбежит от них в итоге. Сириус слишком упрям. Даже если он будет умирать в будущем, он никогда не вернется, чтобы не признавать, что облажался.

Такова их жизнь. Орион не вмешивался в их споры, просто ожидая, когда старший сын наконец пойдет в Хогвартс и их опасения воплотятся в жизнь. В конце концов, у них был Регулус. Малыш станет истинным Лордом. 

_Орион понял свою ошибку, заходя в дом и видя, как его любимый сын летит со ступеней длинной лестницы._ В мужчине наконец проснулся тот, кто должен был стать Лордом Блэком после Арктуруса.

________________________________________________________________________________

Регулус почувствовал, как врезался во что-то мягкое и задрал голову. Он был на руках своего отца. _Но светящиеся белым глаза Ориона не отрывались от двух членов семьи наверху лестницы._ Магия трещала в воздухе. Пол под Орионом уже покрылся инеем.

-Кикимер. - Эльф задрожал от ледяного голоса. - Возьми Регулуса к Арктурусу. _**Теперь**_.

Эльф торопливо ухватил мальчика за руку. Реджи успел увидеть ненормальный оскал отца и его ледяные глаза прежде, чем оказался на коленях деда. 

-Регулус? - удивился Арктурус, оборвав доклад своего подчиненного. - Что?..

-Мастер Сириус толкнул мастера Регулуса с лестницы, - проревел эльф. - Хозяин Орион!.. Он...

-Сириус спорил с матерью, - пробормотал Реджи, прерывая домовика. - Отец поймал меня. Он _в бешенстве_.

Арктурус сунул внука в руки Октавиана и вылетел из кабинета, схватив эльфа за ухо. Принц махнул рукой остальным магам в кабинете.

-Совещание окончено. Реджи, ты цел?

Малыш кивнул, но думал об отце. Он никогда не видел того таким взбешенным. Орион вообще обычно не выходил из себя. И магией от него обычно так не разило. Хотя Орион был силен...

_...Дом буквально сочился магией. Мужчина заклинал его каждый день, делая все защищеннее. Чтобы жителей дома никто не смог найти. Нужно только зайти внутрь. Его сыну нужно лишь вернуться сюда. Мужчина не мог сдержать слез, потому что правду нельзя больше отрицать. Его сын уже не вернется в этот дом..._

...Орион умер через некоторое время после Регулуса. Реджи спрятал лицо в рубашку Октавиана. _Теперь_ его не удивляла реакция отца.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Когда Арктурус влетел в дом, Сириус трясся от страха в кухне. Лорд Блэк даже не глянул в его сторону. Он видел следы инея, ведущие на верхние этажи. 

-О-Орион!.. Пожалуйста, это...

-Ты даже не использовала магию. _Чтобы спасти моего ребенка._

Дверь в библиотеку была снесена с петель. Вальбурга лежала на полу, держась за ушибленную щеку. Под ногами Ориона пол уже полностью заледенел.

-Твоя голова над лестницей не искупит твою вину.

Вальбурга задрожала от страха. Магия Ориона мешала дышать, настолько темной и злой она ощущалась. Орион чуть повернул голову, смотря на отца почти белыми от магии глазами.

-Где Реджи?

-В моем офисе.

Арктурус спокойно встал рядом с сыном, хотя внутренне даже он был поражен. Он не мог припомнить последний раз, когда Орион так выходил из себя.

-Убийство нам ни к чему. - Орион не двинулся с места в словах отца. - Но они поплатятся.

_Потому что Арктурус был не менее зол прямо сейчас._

________________________________________________________________________________

Орион взял сына в руки, как только пришел в офис отца. Реджи обнял его за шею. 

-Ты зачаровывал дом, - пробормотал малыш. - Чтобы защитить меня. Но в итоге... я так и не вернулся домой.

Орион сжал его сильнее.

-Это не случится, Реджи. Обещаю.

Арктурус в это время разбирался с ситуацией. Он лишил всех оставшихся Блэков права наследования. Наследником был Регулус и его потомки, не более. А Вальбургу и Сириуса он выбросил из семьи полностью. Лишил имени семьи, фамильной магии и влияния. Так как Вальбурга больше не член семьи и была не в состоянии спасти младшего сына, свадебный контракт был уничтожен. Ей остался только старший сын и деньги на покупку небольшого дома и скромную жизнь. _К которой ни она, ни Сириус не привыкли._ Ориона это не заботило. Он взял Регулуса и переехал в дом отца.

Арктурус забрал из дома Блэков книги и семейные реликвии и продал место ко всем чертям. _Этот дом почти стал могилой его наследника._ Домовика он оставил Вальбурге. Бесполезное создание тоже не помогло Регулусу, ему _не_ запрещали это делать, к тому же, домовик поклонялся своей хозяйке. Такое существо не было нужно семье Арктуруса.

Конечно, о ситуации тут же узнали все чистокровные семьи. Вальбургу и Сириуса ждало тяжелое время на людях. Беллатриса и Нарцисса примчались проверить Реджи, как только узнали.

-Ты в порядке, малыш? - взволнованно спросил в третий раз Рабастан, пока его брат раскладывал на столе угощения, что они принесли ребенку.

-Да, - кивнул Реджи в объятиях Беллы.

-Этот паршивец, - прошипела Цисси. - Одни проблемы от него. Пусть радуется теперь, что он больше не часть семьи.

К вечеру все наконец успокоилось. Арктурус сел напротив сына и внука на диван и внимательно оглядел.

-Ничего не хотите мне рассказать теперь?

Орион вздохнул и рассказал, что случилось год назад. Арктурус задумчиво откинулся на спинку дивана. Мало того, что его сын знал о даре, так он еще и помогал Реджи в его исследованиях. _Геллерт Гриндевальд, кто бы подумал?_

-Значит, вы погибли в видениях Регулуса.

_Это_ ему совершенно не нравилось.

-Это изменилось, - сказал Реджи. - Но я все еще увидел.

Орион любил сына так сильно, что не пережил его смерть в итоге. Он был лучшим отцом, чем сам Арктурус, очевидно. 

-Поэтому ты взялся за работу.

-Мне нужно воспитывать сына, - пожал плечами Орион. - Я не позволю ему просто исчезнуть однажды.

Регулус довольно прижался к его боку. Арктурус слабо улыбнулся. Похоже, семья Блэк оставалась такой же сильной, как и раньше. Хорошо, что они наконец избавились от тех, кто уничтожал их семью.


	3. heirs

Марволо удовлетворенно свернул свиток. Оборотни Фенрира хорошо обживались на земле, что он им выделил. Слизерин организовал туда поставки продуктов, одежды и всего необходимого. Сейчас оборотни занимались строительством домов и мини-школы для волчат. Конечно, это были лишь стаи Сивого, но это уже что-то. Для изменения жизни оборотней, нужно больше людей в Министерстве.

-Как же ты не любишь Годрика, что отдал оборотням его территорию, - флегматично произнес Салазар с портрета, попивая чай.

Портрет основателя хранился в замке Слизерина, как оказалось. Хотя Салазар не сидел там постоянно. Он спокойно путешествовал в раму Когтевран, с которой был близок при жизни. Конечно, о родстве их потомков основатель не спешил говорить Марволо. _Какое в этом развлечение?_

-Кстати, а что с его портретом? - вспомнил Марволо. - И Пуффендуй?

-Портрет Хельги где-то в замке Когтевран. А портрет Годрика в хранилище. Ты так и не сходил туда, парень?

-Нет, - признался тот. - Не до него было. Вы с ним не связаны?

-Нет, - усмехнулся Салазар. - Хоть мы и были лучшими друзьями, но наши дороги разошлись. Иногда лучше просто отпустить. 

К тому же, Слизерин не скучал. Он часто говорил с семьей Принц. Теперь он еще и учил Северуса и его друзей тому, что знал. Ровене это тоже нравилось. 

Марволо задумался. Реликвии основателей все еще хранились у него. Он пока не встречал Принцев лично, хотя начал появляться на мероприятиях чистокровных. Его имя уже произвело фурор в их среде. Гоблины сделали ему новую личность, согласно которой он изначально жил в другой стране, поэтому не посещал Хогвартс. 

-Думаю, Чашу и портрет Гриффиндора нужно передать в Хогвартс, - сказал он. - Мне они не нужны. 

Он уже привел в порядок остальные свои хранилища и земли. Поттеров он выбросил из семьи, конечно. Их влияние заметно упало, поэтому они пока не могли посетить те же мероприятия, что и он. Что они ему скажут, интересно? Попросятся обратно или обвинят?

-Тот старик пытается тебя найти, - усмехнулся Салазар. - Кажется, гоблины сделали так, чтобы Том Реддл считался погибшим.

-Дамблдор наверняка в шоке, - хмыкнул Марволо. - К тому же, мы перестали совершать атаки на маглорожденных. Нам нечего предъявить. Ты видел Блэков у Принцев?

Блэки, Принцы и Крауч наиболее влиятельные люди в Министерстве. Но они нейтральны по отношению ко всем остальным. Марволо еще не представлялся им лично, но он боялся, что Дамблдор попробует переманить их на свою сторону. 

-Конечно, - пожал плечами Салазар. - Можешь так не трястись, парень. Никто из них не терпит старикана.

Марволо потер подбородок. Он мог понять Блэков. Да и Краучи оказались неожиданно близки с ними. Но Принцы тоже не были в восторге от Дамблдора? 

-Конечно, это не значит, что они станут помогать _тебе_ , - хихикнул Салазар, тряхнув длинными волосами.

Марволо поморщился. Не в бровь, а в глаз. Он не был уверен, как подойти к ним. Нужно объяснить, как Диадема попала к нему в руки. А Блэки могли быть все еще в напряжении из-за ситуации внутри семьи.

Конечно, угроза жизни наследника серьезное преступление, но даже Абраксас удивился, что Вальбургу и Сириуса вот так выставили на улицу. Хотя они заслужили это.

-Ты не видел Ориона в Министерстве, - поделился Антонин. - От него чуть искры не летели. 

Темный Лорд смутно помнил Ориона, тот и правда был хорош в заклинаниях. И он был любящим отцом, как оказалось. Марволо бы хотел познакомиться с его сыном. Мальчик явно особенный, раз над ним так трясутся отец и дед. 

-Регулус и правда особенный, - подтвердил Лестрейндж. - Уж не знаю, как ему это удалось, но Родольфус и Беллатриса не отходят друг от друга. Не думал, что они будут так желать свадьбы в итоге. 

С молодыми людьми Слизерин уже встречался. Хорошая поддержка для него. 

Марволо открыл ящик стола и наткнулся на мантию-невидимку. Надо убрать ее куда-нибудь. Реликвии Певереллов его мало интересовали, хотя мантия отличалась от обычной. Кольцо Мраксов он тоже кинул в ящик. Ему хватит Медальона Слизерина.

_________________________________________________________________________________

-Вот балда, - пробормотала Северина. - Ну как можно было не узнать камень? Хотя Дамблдор не лучше.

Салазар фыркнул. Старик столько искал Дары, а два из них были у него под носом. 

-Думаешь, он специально создал нового Темного Лорда?

Гриндевальд прислал Реджи письмо с занятным заклинанием и радостным заявлением, что нашел свою семью. Хоть его и попытался проклясть его маленький внук. _Свирепый малыш_ , как выразился Геллерт. Ещё он прислал конфеты, которыми Регулус уже набил себе щеки. Сходство с белкой стало неописуемым. 

-Вряд ли. Скорее, инстинктивно. Он верил, что Реддл в любом случае пойдет по пути Гриндевальда. А потом Альбус его победит и укрепит свой авторитет.

-Вот только пацан создал крестражи, - проворчал Октавиан. - Хотя теперь старик в тупике. 

Орион отставил чашку с чаем.

-У него пока мало людей. Нужно действовать, чтобы их вообще не осталось.

-Уизли, да? За их сына недавно выскочила дочь Пруэттов. Они от нее отреклись.

-Стоит поговорить с гоблинами. Они могут найти долговые расписки, я точно знаю, что у Уизли есть долги. - Северина достала перо. - К тому же, они нарушили два свадебных контракта, как минимум. С Малфоями, отсюда и вражда. 

-Уизли боятся выходить на дуэль, - пробубнил Реджи, кое-как глотая.

-Жуй хотя бы, - вздохнул Арктурус.

Знания и сладости - то, в чем его внук не знал меры. Арктурус серьезно опасался за уровень сахара в его крови. 

-Пруэтты не станут поддерживать Дамблдора, когда узнают, что это он поощрял отношения Молли Пруэтт и Артура Уизли, - хмыкнула Ровена.

___________________________________

Реджи только вошёл на территорию ярмарки, как увидел торговца мясом на вертеле. У малыша чуть слюни не потекли от запаха. Он повертел головой и ухватил за руку мужчину с острыми когтями. Реджи без слов ткнул в киоск и протянул магловские деньги. Через минуту он и Фенрир Сивый уже уплетали мясо на палочках в тени деревьев.

-Ради этого стоило вылезти из леса, - протянул Фенрир.

-Ты возьмёшь его волчатам?

-Пожалуй, - усмехнулся Сивый. - Какой ты интересный ребенок. Не пугаю тебя? 

-Мне нравятся твои когти, - ответил Регулус. 

\- Хочешь такие же?

От малыша исходила сильная магия. Фенрир без труда мог учуять уровень его силы. Он был бы отличным оборотнем, хотя таких детей Сивый не кусал. Ребенок выглядел здоровым и довольным жизнью.

-Нет, тогда звуки станут громче.

-Звуки? - прищурился Фенрир.

-Как вой вокруг тебя, - пояснил Реджи.

Вопреки мнению многих Сивый не был тупой машиной для убийств. Он прекрасно понимал, что у малыша мог быть какой-то дар, раз у него такая сильная магия.

-Ты по нему меня узнал?

Реджи кивнул, делая большой укус. 

-Ты укусил не того? Тот, кто много лаял?

Сивый фыркнул. Какое точное описание для Люпина.

-Там было два варианта. Либо они бросят ребенка и я его заберу. Либо они сосредоточатся на нем и оставят оборотней в покое.

-У всего своя цена, - глубокомысленно произнес малыш.

Так как Фенрир не страдал от моральных принципов, то спросил:

-Хочешь увидеть библиотеку моего старого друга?

________________________________

-Марволо, глянь, что у меня!

Слизерин со звоном опустил чашку. Абраксас захрипел. Лестрейнджи выплюнули свой чай. 

-Ты что делаешь с моим кузеном, коврик для блох?! - заорала Беллатриса.

Регулус в руках оборотня махнул ей пакетиком конфет.

-Волк сказал, здесь много книг.

-Так ты Блэк! - радостно воскликнул Сивый. - То-то вы похожи.

-Фенрир, - просипел Долохов. - Его дед нас всех выпотрошит.

Марволо отмер. Не каждый день оборотень притаскивает к нему наследников одной из самых влиятельных магических семей страны.

-Как это вышло? - слабо спросил он.

-Я попросил купить мне мясо на ярмарке, - ответил ребенок.

_Вообще ничего не объясняло._ Белла попыталась забрать кузена, но оборотень отпрыгнул от нее.

-Я его первый нашел!

-Нам точно конец, - пробормотал Абраксас. - Я не рассказываю об этом Блэкам.

Марволо подозревал, что никакие титулы его не спасут от Авады взбешенных магов.

________________________________

_-Ну и?_

От ледяного тона Арктуруса Блэка даже пламя в камине замерло. Марволо сглотнул ком в горле. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким маленьким. Мрачный взгляд Ориона не помогал этому.

-Я правда прошу прощения за это.

Даже Фенрир помалкивал, хотя ребенка из рук не выпустил. Как ни странно, Блэки не кинулись отнимать Регулуса у оборотня. Но взглянули так, что стало ясно. _Одно движение и Сивый труп._

На слова Марволо губы Арктуруса растянулись в зубастой улыбке.

_-Еще бы нет._

В белых глазах плясала злая насмешка. Темный Лорд или нет, контроль был в руках Лорда Блэка сейчас. И он прекрасно это знал. На Слизерина даже в приюте не смотрели так, будто он был просто глупым юнцом, влезшим в то, чего не понимал. Орион перевел взгляд на сына.

-А ты все развлекаешься.

Реджи пожал плечами и достал письмо.

-Я хочу посмотреть на заклинание, присланное Гриндевальдом.

Абраксас аж посерел.

-Прости?

Блэки усмехнулись. Хорошо, что у Марволо была такая выдержка. Он мог захрипеть от шока, как и Эйвери.

_______________________________________________________________

Регулус с головой нырнул в книги Слизерина под присмотром Фенрира, пока темные маги приходили в себя. Марволо глотнул огневиски.

В семье Блэк гуляет дар прорицания. Геллерт Гриндевальд жив и счастлив. Наследник семьи Блэк гуляет по магловскому миру и спасает взрослых людей вокруг, считая их странными и глупыми. _Именно таким себя сейчас чувствовал Марволо, если честно._ Именно Регулус указал на крестражи. Потому что иначе бы погиб из-за этого. 

-Он еще что-то видел? - через силу уточнил Марволо.

-Не совсем, - признал Орион. - Но ты бы плохо закончил, как и многие темные семьи в итоге.

Вероятно, Марволо бы лишился разума, если бы не собрал душу воедино. Он посмотрел на заклинание Гриндевальда. Оно должно было вернуть _все_ вещи Певереллов.

-То есть, Дамблдор лишится палочки. 

Реджи вынырнул из груды книг.

-Она не будет тебя слушать. Лучше пошли ее Геллерту. А что не так с мечом?

-Меч Гриффиндора? - нахмурился Абраксас. - По сути, реликвии основателей должны были перейти потомкам. Меч единственная вещь, что осталась в Хогвартсе, но Дамблдор любит говорить, что вещи основателей принадлежат Хогвартсу.

-Этот старик слишком много говорит, - проворчал Тони. - Но я помню, что меч не может покинуть замок. Он зачарован?

-Вероятно, - медленно кивнул Марволо. - Гоблины верят, что сделанная ими вещь должна вернуться к ним после смерти владельца. Но люди верят, что купленные вещи принадлежат лишь им и их потомкам. Поэтому вокруг меча крутилась история с воровством. Салазар?

Основатель задумчиво кивнул.

-Меч и правда зачарован. Он может находится вне замка некоторое время, но потом он все равно возвращается. Иначе гоблины и потомки Годрика бы перебили друг друга. Хочешь снять с него чары?

-Это возможно? - удивился Марволо.

-С помощью Принцев, так как они тоже потомки основателей Хогвартса. Ровены и мои, я имею в виду.

Марволо замер и перевел взгляд на Блэков. Арктурус поднял бровь.

-Только дошло?

-Еще сюрпризы? - слабо спросил Розье. - Чтобы сразу нас добить?

-Я подумаю над этим, - серьезно ответил Арктурус.

Для чистокровного темного мага он слишком любил ставить людей в тупик и смеяться над ними. Неудивительно, что Крауч так часто выходил из себя рядом с ним.

Марволо задумался. Сначала ему стоит поговорить с Принцами, вернуть им Диадему и попросить о помощи с мечом. Меч он отдаст гоблинам, это укрепит отношения между гоблинами и темными магами. Портрет Гриффиндора и Чашу Пуффендуй он отдаст школе. 

-Арктурус, ты знаешь о портрете Пуффендуй?

-Да, - подтвердил тот. - Он уже пару веков заморожен. Предки Северины не шибко любили Хельгу. Да и Ровена устала от нее после смерти. Северина не против, если ты отдашь и его.

Видимо, пока Годрик и Салазар были лучшими друзьями, Салазар и Ровена понимали друг друга лучше всего, а Хельга и Годрик друг друга. 

-Знаешь, возврат меча поднимет некоторые вопросы, - заметил Антонин. - Может, стоит дать знать о личности потомков? Или Принцы против?

-Им все равно, - ответил Арктурус. - Они этого не скрывали никогда. Просто остальные маги не замечают очевидные вещи.

-Почему? - тут же спросил любопытный Реджи. - Это _очевидно_.

-Взрослые иногда бывают дураками, сын.

-Рядом со старцем особенно, - пробормотал малыш, вызывая смешки.

-Идея хороша, Тони, - одобрил Марволо. - Но к чему ты клонишь?

-Во-первых, это обеспечит нам больше поддержки. Во-вторых, больше маневров. Это покажет, что потомки основателей не будут слепо следовать за речами Дамблдора. К тому же, он поймет, к кому ушла палочка. Он будет пытаться достать вас. Тогда у вас будут причины не просто _оставить_ Хогвартс, но и вмешаться в его деятельность.

-Почему просто не сделать новую школу?

Все повернулись к Регулусу.

-Новую? - Даже Арктурус был удивлен.

-Ну да. Слизеринцев не любят. Но слизеринцы амбициозные люди. Таким нужны знания, чтобы преуспеть. Почему вы не сделаете академию для таких?

Малфой открыл и закрыл рот. Марволо наклонил голову.

-В такую школу пойдут чистокровные, в первую очередь, - медленно произнес Орион. - Основа магической Британии. Что-то вроде академии для элиты. На нас и так косо смотрят, так что мы ничего не потеряем. Более того. - Он усмехнулся. - Дамблдор начнет выглядеть все хуже. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Арктурус погладил внука по голове. Реджи мог бы дать ему сердечный приступ, если бы маг не знал, насколько малыш проницателен. Регулус не купился на слухи о Фенрире и пошел к нему, заметив в толпе. Лорд Блэк тоже не считал оборотней ниже магов. _Магам вообще пора опуститься с небес на землю._

-В мире шумно, - заметил ребенок.

Выходка Марволо навела шороха, конечно. Гоблины были очень довольны. Очень кстати, учитывая план относительно Уизли. Северина была права. Теперь рыжее семейство занималось своими долгами, стараясь не лезть на рожон. _То есть, держась подальше от Дамблдора._ Пруэтты были не в восторге от Дамблдора. Из-за свадьбы Молли с Артуром на них теперь тоже косо смотрели, хоть они и отреклись от нее. Братья Пруэтты все силы бросили в работу аврорами и даже начали отслеживать сотрудников, кто чинил неприятности темным семьям _из интуиции_.

В основном это были сторонники Альбуса, конечно. Но тот факт, что никакого Темного Лорда не было и его рейдов на маглорожденных не происходило, на что тонко намекал Дамблдор, ясно показывал, что директор Хогвартса заигрался в политику. Крауч прямым текстом сказал, что уволит Аластора, если тот попробует наведаться к темным семьям лишь из-за слов Дамблдора. Хотя Грюм и сам предпочел сосредоточиться на текущих делах, видя, что слова символа света не имели под собой основы.

-Дамблдор даже не заметил, думаю, - хмыкнул Крауч. - Он пытался выяснить в Гринготтсе, откуда прибыл Лорд Слизерин. Гоблины выкинули его.

-Новости о портретах и реликвиях во всех газетах. Портреты основателей подтвердили, что их реликвии изначально ушли их потомкам, меч Гриффиндора остался в замке из-за истории с кражей.

Ровена и Салазар отказали в копировании их портретов для Хогвартса. Они больше интересовались идеей Регулуса. Салазар давно потерял интерес к Хогвартсу, а Ровена не хотела напоминание о ее жизни, где она потеряла дочь при таких неприятных обстоятельствах.

-Я так понимаю, о палочке старик умолчал, - хохотнул Октавиан. - Но я заметил, что у него теперь похожая.

-Он не признается, что стало с изначальной.

Марволо уже отправил Высшую палочку Гриндевальду. Она и правда его не слушалась. А вот кольцо Мраксов он подарил Регулусу по какой-то причине. Малыш носил его на цепочке, на своей груди. Арктурус не был уверен, что его внуку стоит расхаживать с такой вещью, но кто вообще в мире мог совладать с такой силой?

Барти-младший влез на диван и шлепнулся на старшего брата. Реджи только крякнул, но не возражал. Северус пронесся мимо со стопкой книг.

-Марволо дал ему книги по зельям Салазара, - пояснила Леди Принц. - Северус хочет сварить что-нибудь для оборотней.

Несмотря на грозную внешность, Фенрир мог найти подход к детям, очевидно. Он таки спросил об укусе у Ориона и получил ледяным проклятьем в лицо. 

-Стоило попытаться, - беспечно сказал оборотень позже. Это не мешало ему приставать к Реджи хотя. 

Регулус повернул голову, услышав знакомый звук. Он вылез из-под Барти и вышел на улицу. Он заметил силуэт молодой девушки у ворот. Ариана нарисовала в воздухе сердечко. Мальчик наклонил голову к плечу. 

______________________________________________________________

Альбус лихорадочно метался по своему кабинету, перебирая пергаменты. Он все еще не мог поверить, что Том погиб. Как? Его убили или он переборщил с темной магией? Откуда новый Лорд? Дамблдор должен был признать себе, что даже не подумал, что кто-то из потомков основателей мог не жить в Британии.

Очевидно, после смерти Тома титулы перешли к следующему подходящему наследнику. И он знал, как ими пользоваться, в отличие от Тома. И Поттеров. Альбус лишь года четыре назад узнал, чьи они потомки, но промолчал. Ему сначала нужно было все проверить. 

Он и подумать не мог, что наследник знает магию, что могла вернуть принадлежащие ему по праву вещи. Это очень древняя магия. Такую разве что Геллерт знал. _Альбус старательно отгонял мысли о Геллерте подальше._

Одно дело реликвии основателей. Хотя потеря меча Гриффиндора шокировала Альбуса. Он был уверен, что реликвии привязаны к замку, по крайней мере, меч. Но Лорд Гриффиндор отдал меч гоблинам, как оказалось. Он отдал Чашу Пуффендуй школе, но...

_Они ему не нужны._ Потомки основателей сделали очевидным, что заботились лишь о наследии Когтевран и Слизерина. Как будто они полностью оставили замок позади. Салазар Слизерин и Ровена Когтевран даже не захотели, чтобы их портреты копировали для школы. 

Хуже всего были Дары Смерти. Они теперь у Лорда, которого Альбус видел лишь мельком. _Отдаленно похож на Тома, но это все._ Дамблдор надеялся, что он не знал о Дарах Смерти, раз он вырос не в Британии. Если он не заботился о вещах Гриффиндора, может, это постигло и вещи Певереллов?

Альбусу нужно как-то откровенно поговорить с Принцами. Они потомки Котевран и родственны Слизерину. Если Альбус убедит их представить его Лорду Слизерину, это будет идеально. Они ведь нейтральная семья. Едва ли это будет очень сложно. Дамблдор очень на это надеялся.

Финеас закатил глаза на мельтешение нынешнего директора. _Как его это достало._ Экс-директор покосился на портрет Годрика. Тот дулся в своей раме.

-Ты прекратишь? - вздохнула Хельга. - Просто смирись.

-Салазар мой самый близкий друг, - пробубнил Гриффиндор. - Я хочу увидиться.

-Он ушел, оставил нас и Хогвартс, у него есть наследники и Ровена. Оставь его в покое наконец. Его наследники тебя ненавидят.

-Я просто хочу извиниться.

Пуффендуй вздохнула. Когда Салазар ушел, он держал лишь связь с Ровеной, о чем та долго умалчивала. Когтевран в самом конце призналась, что отчасти понимает его. Смотря на школу теперь, Хельга должна была признать правду. _Салазар был прав тогда._

Салазар вовсе не хотел истребить всех маглорожденных, он просто хотел, чтобы их образование чуть отличалось. Потому что в итоге они таки делились информацией с маглами и это стоило некоторым жизни. Хельга уже рассказала об этом историкам этого времени. Они явно начали искать больше информации теперь. Неужели им было так мало известно? Хотя... Она покосилась на Годрика. Судя по поведению его потомков, те очень не любили "свет". Не стоит удивляться, вероятно.

Хельга вздохнула, мельком посмотрев на Альбуса Дамблдора. Почему-то этот парень ей не очень нравился. Годрик с ним особо не говорил, кстати. Хотя Гриффиндор больше прыгал по рамам, узнавая что-нибудь о Салазаре и Ровене. Он всегда чувствовал вину за уход друга от них. _Теперь особенно._

Финеас потер подбородок. Нужно рассказать все его семье. Он все не мог нарадоваться, что в ней остались лишь истинные Блэки. За маленьким наследником было так интересно наблюдать. Куда малыш сунет любопытный нос дальше?


	4. kids

-Октавиан, Северина, хорошо, что я вас встретил, - добродушно произнес Альбус, подходя к паре.

-Сомнительно, - плоско ответил Лорд Принц.

Безлико и двояко. В стиле чистокровных. Регулус, сидящий под столом и закрытый скатертью, повернул голову, слушая каждое слово. Это было благотворительное мероприятие, так что присутствовали не только самые влиятельные семьи. Директор Хогвартса вполне мог появиться на таком. Уже уснувший Барти лежал головой на коленях Регулуса. На таком мероприятии и в таком возрасте Крауч-младший мог себе это позволить. 

-Ваш внук не здесь? - удивился Альбус. Многие взяли детей на этот вечер, особенно чистокровные. 

-Он болеет, поэтому остался дома с Эйлин, - ответила Северина. - Почему ты интересуешься хотя? - Женщина сделала маленький глоток из бокала.

-Просто беспокоюсь из-за последних новостей. Наверняка к нему приковано много внимания, - улыбнулся Альбус. - Я хотел бы познакомиться с ним до его поступления в Хогвартс.

Октавиан поднял бровь. Реджи сунул в рот дольку яблока.

-С чего ты взял, что наш внук пойдет в Хогвартс?

Дамблдор растерялся.

-Как же... Разве вы не отправите внука в школу, созданную вашими предками?

-У Северуса дар к зельям, - спокойно произнес Лорд Принц. - Мы отправим его в школу, где он будет развиваться как зельевар. Хогвартс предлагает лишь голую базу знаний. И не упоминай Горация, будь любезен.

-Один преподаватель не перекроет семь лет, потраченных впустую, - закончила Северина. Ее глаза опасно сузились. - Конечно, ты не будешь утверждать, что ребенок должен забыть о своей мечте из-за _традиций_? Ты ведь всегда настаивал на том, что чистокровным пора _двигаться дальше._

Регулус засунул в рот три дольки мандарина. Он не видел сквозь скатерть, но он знал чистокровных. Они стояли на почтительном расстоянии от говорящих, но слышали каждое слово. 

-Конечно, нет, - поспешно заверил Дамблдор. - Я лишь удивился такому повороту. 

_Ложь._ Реджи дернул себя за мочку правого уха. _Лицемер_. 

-Октавиан, Северина. - К ним подошел Марволо. - Могли бы и не бросать меня.

-Тебя очень цепко ухватили те дамы, - усмехнулась Леди Принц. - Мы просто желаем члену нашей семьи наконец найти любовь всей жизни.

Нагайна, заползшая к Реджи на плечи, зашипела от смеха. Хорошо, что на ней были заклинания, глушащие шум.

-Ах, Лорд Гриффиндор, не так ли? - оживился Альбус.

-Марволо Слизерин, - прохладно ответил Марволо. - Полагаю, вы Альбус Дамблдор.

-Верно, мой мальчик.

Мысленно, наверное, закатили глаза все присутствующие. Уши Реджи уловили тихий вздох девушки, что уже не было в этом мире. _Он все еще расстраивал ее._

-К слову о семье, - произнес Альбус. - Вы уже разговаривали с семьей Поттер?

-Никогда их не встречал, - ответил Марволо. - Хотя я читал записи гоблинов о том, что они использовали деньги Певереллов, оставленные для наследников Кадма.

Альбус кашлянул, не ожидав такой ответ. Северина не дала ему что-то сказать.

-Мы с Октавианом возвращаемся домой, хотим проверить внука. Ты видел Ориона?

-Он с Барти. Где их дети?

-Ближе, чем ты думаешь. Вероятно, Регулус что-то жует прямо сейчас.

Реджи потрогал свои щеки. Он ведь не стал похож на белку внешне?

-Я вас провожу. 

Принцы и Слизерин ушли, а к Альбусу подошли Поттеры.

-Вы так и не поговорили с ним? - все же спросил Дамблдор.

-Бесполезно. По закону мы и правда совершили воровство, даже если не знали об источнике средств. К тому же, он явно не любит связь с Гриффиндором. Он предпочитает общество Принцев, как мы поняли. А те всегда дружили с Арктурусом.

Реджи наклонил голову. Хоть бы заклинание какое поставили. Хотя после ухода Принцев слушателей поубавилось. 

-Я видел Блэков. Но разве Вальбурга не вернулась к Крэббам?

-Они тоже отреклись от нее, хотя у нее осталось семейное имя. 

Регулус не знал, где точно жили его мать и экс-брат. Но знал, что дом был маленьким и что Вальбурге пришлось найти где-то работу. Им явно было тяжело без их прошлой роскошной жизни. Но Сириус же хотел быть как все, верно? 

-Вы не пытались подружить Джеймса и Регулуса? Чистокровные дети ведь видятся друг с другом?

-Сын Ориона никогда не подходит к детям своего возраста, - признал Флимонт. - Он обычно говорит с теми, кто окружает Лорда Слизерина.

-Темные семьи, значит, - пробормотал директор.

Реджи закатил глаза. Не его вина, что только они и говорят с ним на равных. Взрослые думают, что умнее детей. Чего тогда топчатся сейчас и не знают, что делать?

Ну, это на руку чистокровным. Слова Принцев начнут обсуждать скоро. _Образование Хогвартса._ Регулус мог получить его и дома. Да и Хогвартс не единственная школа в мире. Неужели старик забыл об этом? Реджи откусил от груши. Может, возраст? Взрослые ведь еще и старые, нет?

_____________________________________________________________________________

Крауч покосился в сторону детей, играющих в его кабинете.

-Мне кажется или Реджи какой-то мрачный?

-У него болят зубы, - тонко усмехнулся Орион.

Хорошо, что Барти-младший не ел столько сладостей. Крауч развалился на диване, бросив работу.

-Попечительский совет хочет полную проверку Хогвартса, - объявил он.

-Видимо, их взволновали последние статьи. Кто-то ведь сравнил образовательные программы всех магических школ?

-В точку. Не только официальных, насколько я могу судить. Хогвартс где-то в середине списка. Хорошие работы требуют ученичества, а у Хогвартса нет такой программы. Да и предметов для конкретных специальностей там не преподают.

Орион потер подбородок.

-Изначально Хогвартс был убежищем, поэтому там преподавали то, что помогало магам выживать. Со временем программа обучения выровнялась, но так и застряла на базовых предметах.

Крауч кивнул.

-Чистокровные обучаются дома еще с детства, так что это не так заметно, если не проводить исследование. Хотя многим не нравятся скудные знания, что они получили в школе. Некоторые давно ворчат об этом в Министерстве.

Арктурус прищурился. 

-Я говорил с Салазаром о школе. Ее финансированием занимались основатели и богатые семьи в самом начале, после смерти основателей их наследники некоторое время поддерживали Хогвартс, но потом ввели плату за обучение и добровольные пожертвования. Многие чистокровные семьи вложились в школу и делают это все еще. Но какой прок в этом?

Орион и Барти переглянулись. _И правда._ Если во что-то вкладываться, то лишь с упором на выгоду от этого. Чистокровные отдали школе достаточно средств без выгоды, просто так. Но. Какой смысл продолжать делать это _теперь_? Особенно, если образование там упало. 

-Куда вообще шли деньги? - спросил Регулус, трогая щеку. Бедные его зубки. Он потерял уже два! - Роди и Раби жаловались, что в школе даже нет нормальных метел. Старик не покупал школьные принадлежности и там нет стипендий. 

-Хороший вопрос. Предыдущие директора всегда закупали вещи для школы хотя бы раз в пять лет. Гоблины?

-Они будут рады.

________________________________________________________

Марволо цыкнул, читая отчет. 

-Чертов старикан.

Дамблдор покупал книги для школьной библиотеки, что либо устарели, либо не содержали какой-то продвинутой информации. Платил за обучение отдельных студентов, из _светлых_ семей, которые не могли позволить себе оплату в Хогвартсе. Он так же несколько раз платил за устранение вреда, нанесенного Запретному лесу или коридорам из-за выходок студентов.

-Он пока в Министерстве, - поморщился Антонин. - Объясняет, почему дети могут пробраться в Запретный лес. Книги он объяснил тем, что продвинутые знания слишком опасно для _молодых умов._

-А оплата обучения?

-Что нельзя позволять детям губить свои жизни, потому что они не могут позволить себе обучение в школе. Абраксас спросил его, почему тогда он не принимает в школу детей, живущих в Лютном Переулке. Сейчас с этим вопросом на него наседает Августа Лонгботтом. Марволо, а как ты платил за свое обучение?

-Хранилище Слизерина, - цыкнул Марволо. - Ублюдок взял оттуда деньги на обучение, потому что стал моим магическим опекуном. К счастью, больше он взять не мог, потому что магия семьи этого не позволяет.

-В школе сейчас три ребенка, за которых он заплатил. В них нет ничего особенного, никакого потенциала. Попечительский совет отозвал их обучение уже. 

Чистокровные семьи перестали жертвовать средства Хогвартсу. Пока что это никак не отразилось на школе, но отразится позже. 

-Это хорошая возможность, - заметил Нотт.

Они уже построили здание для академии. С помощью гоблинов, разумеется. Защите территории уделили особое внимание. Лучшие гоблинские специалисты создали чары вокруг академии, а темные маги добавили в них собственную магию.

-Нам даже не надо искать учетелей.

Чистокровные маги обладали обширными знаниями в разных областях. Они с радостью согласились учить детей. Марволо станет директором академии. В юности он хотел быть Министром Магии, но теперь у него есть поддержка. Барти Крауч превосходно справится с этой ролью. Северина Принц будет заместителем директора. 

-Как реагируют в самой школе?

-Трудно сказать, - пожал плечами Кит. - Во-первых, студенты в шоке, что потомки основателей бросили Хогвартс. Во-вторых, все в шоке, что слухи о Салазаре Слизерине оказались просто слухами. Годрик подтвердил, что Салазар сам покинул замок, чтобы не видеть, как маги себя убивают. Нарцисса сказала, что учителя разрываются между верой в Дамблдора и негодованием. Ты хочешь пригласить Горация в академию, Марволо?

Тот потер бровь, обдумывая вопрос. Гораций специалист в области зельеварения, но у них есть Принцы и Салазар. В остальном Слизнорт не вызывал у Марволо чувства надежности. К тому же...

Гораций не мог знать наверняка, сделал ли Том Реддл крестражи. Но все равно мог сказать Дамблдору об этом. Но Том Реддл считается мертвым. Они не могут доказать наличие крестражей. Вот только Слизнорт мог узнать Марволо в академии. Слизерин не собирался ставить детей под угрозу.

-Пока нет, - наконец произнес Марволо. 

-Может, спросить совета у Регулуса? - предложил Долохов. - Если его зубы перестали болеть, конечно. По-моему без сладкого его дар только дает ему головную боль.

Он и Блэки были дальними родственниками, так что он был довольно близок с мальчиком. Марволо задумался. Его несколько смущало, что он просил помощи у ребенка, хоть и такого необычного, но Тони был прав.

-Где сейчас Блэки?

-В Министерстве вроде.

______________________________________________________________

Реджи поправил рюкзак на плече, идя по улице. Он решил отправиться на прогулку прямо из Министерства.

-Ох, мой мальчик, какая встреча.

Регулус хмуро посмотрел через плечо. У него и так зубы болят, ему еще старика не хватает. 

-Регулус Блэк, не так ли?

-Длинная борода и яркая мантия. Альбус Дамблдор.

-Верно, мой мальчик.

Видимо, директор только закончил убеждать Министерство и совет, что делал все ради общего блага. Реджи повернулся, отчего кольцо на его груди сверкнуло. Глаза за стеклами очков расширились.

-Извини меня, мой мальчик, но где ты взял это кольцо?

-Мне подарил его друг.

-Не возражаешь, если я взгляну?

Не дожидась ответа, Альбус быстро протянул руку к ребенку. 

-Вот он, офицеры. Подозрительный старик.

Дамблдор вздрогнул и обернулся. За его спиной оказался ребенок лет семи и два полицейских. Но глаза полицейских сузились при виде его блестящей мантии.

-Этот ребенок сообщил, что кто-то преследовал его и его одноклассника, - процедил один из офицеров. - Пройдемте с нами.

-Это просто недоразумение, - поспешно сказал Альбус. - Я знаю этого ребенка...

-Я с вами впервые говорю, - нахмурился Регулус.

Пока он прекрасно знал Дамблдора, он действительно впервые говорил с ним. Другой мальчик, чей левый глаз был замотан бинтом, кивнул.

-Он странно смотрел на Реджи и я побежал за помощью.

Офицеры нахмурились.

-Реджи!

Рядом буквально из-под земли появился Марволо в черном деловом костюме. Он скинул мантию, когда увидел происходящее. Слизерин быстро осмотрел ребенка.

-Ты в порядке?

-Да, - кивнул мальчик. - Но этот старик пытался забрать мое кольцо.

Взгляд Марволо мог бы испепелить Дамблдора, если бы не свидетели. Мрачные полицейские тут же обратились к Слизерину.

-Вы знаете детей и этого человека?

-Это дети мои ученики, - ровно произнес Марволо. - Я учитель. Что до _него_. Что тебе нужно, Дамблдор?

Альбус почти подпрыгнул.

-Мой мальчик, это недоразумения. Я увидел Регулуса и хотел спросить у него о его семье.

-Насколько я знаю, вы не были представлены, - процедил Марволо. - Его семья тебя не касается. Я помню, что ты так же очень интересовался внуком моих родственников. Тебе ясно сказали, что он не пойдет в твою школу. Тоже касается и Регулуса. Что непонятного?

Марволо с трудом подавил свою магию. Полицейские были сквибами или слабыми маглорожденными, лучше сделать вид, что дети и Слизерин маглы. К которым пристал подозрительный волшебник. Офицеры явно не знали, кто такой Дамблдор, потому что нахмурились на него.

-Будьте добры предъявить документы.

Альбус растерялся.

-Ох, они остались в школе, я боюсь.

-Тогда пройдемте с нами. Чтобы разрешить это _недоразумение_ , - отрезал второй офицер, держа руку у кармана с палочкой. - Если, конечно, дети не хотят написать заявление, тогда все станет сложнее. 

-Я позабочусь о детях, - произнес Марволо. - Главное, чтобы это не повторилось.

Полицейские взяли бледного Дамблдора под локти, не слушая его заверения. Марволо взял Регулуса на руки, а второго ребенка за руку и повел к Министерству.

-Это точно будет в газетах, - хихикнул мальчик в бинтах. - Я Ситх. Решил посмотреть, что так веселит моего старика.

-Ты правда проклял Гриндевальда, когда он нашел вас? - полюбопытствовал Реджи, обнимая Марволо за шею.

-Я промазал, - вздохнул Ситх. - Он сказал, что я пошел в деда.

Слизерин почти неверяще посмотрел на него. _Внук Гриндевальда?_ Эта жизнь может стать еще страннее?

-Ты здесь один? - спросил он, зная ответ.

-Да, - подтвердил ребенок. - Дедушка Персиваль знает, что я здесь. И я стащил палочку старика. Я пошел за офицерами, когда Регулус вышел из Министерства. К счастью, неподалеку были те, в ком есть магия.

-Я не увидел его, - признался Регулус. - Но он понял о камне.

Марволо цыкнул. _Упертый старикан._

-Марволо, что случилось? - тут же спросил Крауч, как только они зашли в здание.

-Дамблдор, - почти прорычал Марволо. - Полез к Регулусу.

Маги рядом нахмурились.

-Он решил добраться до чистокровных через детей? - прошипел Лорд Трэверс.

-Где он? - мрачно спросил Гринграсс.

-В магловской полиции, - косо усмехнулся Марволо. - Снова появится в газетах.

-Лучше там, чем перед Блэками, - фыркнула Августа. - Доберусь я до этого старика, его бородой придушу.

Ситх и Реджи незаметно переглянулись. Они бы посмотрели на это. Дамблдор сам себя загонял в петлю.

__________________________________________________________________

Ситх положил свой бинт на стол и взял в руки кружку с горячим шоколадом. Правый глаз оказался копией глаза Гриндевальда. Неудивительно, что он скрыл его из-за Дамблдора. Регулус залез на рабочее кресло деда. Арктурус откинул газету.

-Заголовки один другого краше.

Историю расписали во всей красе, очевидно. Начиная тем, что директора Хогвартса арестовала магловская полциия за преследование двух детишек, и заканчивая тем, что Дамблдор пристал к наследнику чистокровной семьи посреди улицы после того, как чистокровные перестали жертвовать школе деньги.

-В Министерстве он не рискнул появиться, - фыркнул Орион.

Иначе бы его прокляли не только Блэки. 

-Теперь мы можем без проблем забрать детей из Хогвартса. - Арктурус проверил список. - Уходят почти все слизеринцы?

-Да, только двое останутся. Марволо и Октавиан закроют факультет с разрешения Салазара, - произнес Финеас, появляясь в своей раме. - Шляпа уже в курсе. Сказала, что давно пора было это сделать, чтобы открыть идиотам глаза. Как назвали академию?

-Магическая академия Салазара Слизерина, - пожал плечами Орион. - Академия Салазара коротко. Ровена сказала, что Салазар очень польщен, хоть и не хочет признаваться в этом.

Экс-директор довольно кивнул и глянул на детей.

-Марволо спросил у вас совета?

-Ага. - Реджи отпил от своего шоколада. - Маленький профессор поможет.

-Флитвик, значит, - хмыкнул Финеас. - Имеет смысл. Он обычно очень добродушный, но детей в обиду не даст. Из-за действий Альбуса он в ярости. 

Ситх отставил кружку.

-Он пока не появится. Но он знает о камне.

-Ближе он не подойдет, - процедил Арктурус.

Прелесть того, чтобы быть Лордом Блэком. Ему не составит труда избавиться от Дамблдора так, что никто ничего не заподозрит. Пока это просто запасной план, потому что так не выйдет мести за все, что пережили слизеринцы и темные маги из-за дурного директора. Но если Дамблдор станет угрозой детям, колебаться не станут не только Арктурус и Орион.


	5. silent rage

Хельга и Годрик хмуро переглянулись, но вслух ничего не сказали. Если наследники Салазара и Ровены закрыли целый факультет, а дети с него просто ушли, то все было хуже, чем они думали. Одно дело обвинять Салазара в том, чего он не делал (как Годрик изначально поступил, к его стыду), но другое дело довести людей до того, что они просто не хотели иметь дело со школой, в которой обучались поколения их предков.

-Филиус ушел, - мрачно произнесла Минерва. 

-Что?.. - Альбус вскинул голову. - Когда? Почему я не?..

-Он не обязан тебе докладывать, - фыркнула Помона. - Минерва отвечает за это. Как и за многие другие твои обязанности теперь, пока ты преследуешь детей.

Директор вздрогнул. Он просто хотел поговорить с наследником семьи Блэк, увидеть, если он мог направить мальчика на верный путь. Но тогда увидел кольцо. Почему Марволо Слизерин отдал ему фамильную вещь? Да и сам Лорд выглядел обеспокоенным тем, что с мальчиком могло что-то случиться. Видимо, Блэки и Принцы были куда дружнее, чем думал Альбус, раз недавно появившийся родственник Октавиана уже так защищал ребенка своих знакомых. Может, он отдал семейное кольцо наследнику другой влиятельной семьи в знак их союза?

-Большая часть чистокровных забрали детей, - вздохнул Гораций. - Из других домов тоже.

Магическая Британия просто на ушах стояла от новости, что факультет Слизерина больше не существует. _Финальный знак того, что наследники основателей бросили Хогвартс._

-Неудивительно, - фыркнула Минерва. - Я даже думать не хочу, в каком бешенстве сейчас Блэки. Если они выкинули из семьи тех, из-за кого их ребенок чуть не погиб, упав с лестницы, то что они сделают с Альбусом?

Деканы мрачно уставились на директора. Альбус вздохнул. В душе он и сам боялся появляться в Министерстве. Кроме Блэков, его хотят прикончить Крауч, Принцы, Слизерин и Лестрейнджи, как минимум. 

-Проблема даже не в этом, - поморщилась Стебль. - Все громовещатели и гнев идут не от чистокровных, а от остальных людей. Чистокровные просто забрали детей. Честно говоря, это хуже всего. 

Именно. Обычно чистокровные были теми, кто выражал недовольство действиями Дамблдора или происходящим в школе, но сейчас они просто _молчали_. Причина, почему Альбус не любил иметь дело с Арктурусом или Октавианом в том, что они не делали предупреждений. Они наблюдали, молча все выслушивали и мгновенно атаковали, если им угрожали. Как Орион, кто почти убил жену за ее небрежность. Как Слизерин, выкинувший незнакомых ему людей из семьи из-за того, о чем те и не подозревали. Подобные люди всегда оставляли Дамблдора в напряжении, потому что напоминали ему Геллерта. 

-Факультета больше нет, - произнес Слизнорт. - Филиус ушел. Чистокровные забрали своих детей и прекратили финансирование. Я знаю таких людей, Альбус. Они закончили с предупреждениями. Если ты подойдешь близко хоть к одному из их детей, они бросят в тебя непростительное без колебаний. И поверь, в свете последних событий, им никто и слова не скажет.

Альбус сглотнул ком в горле. Он и сам понимал, что оказался на тонком льду, даже не заметив этого. Он не мог препятствовать закрытию факультета, потому что только наследники имели подобное право. 

-Но куда они отправят детей теперь? - задумался он. 

-В место получше. Или ты забыл, что в газетах приводился список школ, превосходящих Хогвартс? - хмыкнул Финеас.

Альбус должен как-то успокоить чистокровных. Мысли о камне не давали ему покоя хотя. Он не мог больше появляться рядом с Регулусом Блэком, но ему нужно было забрать у мальчика кольцо. 

__________________________________________________________

-Нет, самостоятельность это хорошо. Но тебе только семь, милый мой. Как можно уехать в другую страну, не сказав ни слова? Перси в курсе, конечно, но он мне ничего не сказал! Кто так делает? Вы хотите дать мне сердечный приступ, не так ли? Скажи честно, это твой порочный план, внук?

-Конечно, - кивнул Ситх. - Надо было и на тебя полицию натравить. Столько преследуешь моего деда. Извращенный сталкер!

-Где ты только такие слова узнаешь? - хихикнул Геллерт. - Ой! Свирепый мой, прекрати тыкать в меня моей же палочкой.

Марволо флегматично пил чай, наблюдая за сценой в своей гостиной. Самый опасный темный маг в истории уворачивался от своей же палочки, которой его тыкал его внук. _Подумаешь_. Какой однако насыщенной стала его жизнь в последние годы.

-Ты выглядишь моложе, - произнес Регулус откуда-то из-за книжного шкафа. Марволо видел лишь кончик хвоста Нагайны, привязавшейся к мальчику. - Разве тебе не под 90?

Слизерин пригляделся. Из-за своей ситуации с крестражами он и не обратил внимания на несоответствие возраста и внешности. Гриндевальду можно было дать не больше 50 от силы.

-Последствия заклинания любви всей моей жизни, - гордо произнес Геллерт, ловя внука под руки и получая ногой в колено. - Я должен соотвествовать Перси!

-Что мой дед в тебе нашел? - вздохнул Ситх, звуча как усталый от жизни человек. - Ты безнадежен.

-У твоего деда особые глаза, маленький скорпион. - Гриндевальд посмотрел на Марволо. - А ты, значит, тот юнец, сводящий Альбуса с ума теперь? Хвалю, я думал, что ты облажаешься, честно говоря.

-Сказал тот, кто угодил в собственную тюрьму, - проворчал Ситх.

-Туше.

-Не говоря о том, что тебя обставил внук, - хмыкнул Арктурус. - Как семилетний смог ускользнуть у тебя из-под носа?

-Он весь в своего деда. Персиваль и не такое выкидывает. Но это было опасно, Ситх.

-Не истери. За мной следит кто-то из Рихтеров.

-Мои самые доверенные люди? И я не в курсе? - возмутился Гриндевальд. - Тоже работа Перси?

Геллерт расплылся в полностью очарованной улыбке и Ситх застонал. Марволо глотнул свой чай. О личной жизни предыдущего Темного Лорда он как-то не желал столько знать. Арктурус покосился на книжный шкаф.

-Ты уже и в замке Марволо оставляешь свои нычки?

Слизерин усмехнулся. Так вот в чем дело. Северус ему по секрету рассказал, что Регулус оставлял в местах, где бывал, тайники со сладостями. Видимо, Нагайна помогала ему с поиском подходящих мест.

-Я ищу скрытые места, - отозвался Реджи, не признавая своей вины.

Орион покачал головой и глянул на Геллерта.

-Что будешь делать?

-Пока ничего, - пожал плечами Гриндевальд. - Вы хорошо справляетесь. По сути, пока вам и делать ничего не нужно. Хогвартс начнет страдать от последствий действий Альбуса совсем скоро. Год-два и станет ясно, насколько все плохо. Вот тогда Альбус забегает.

-Он пойдет за Реджи? - прямо спросил Марволо.

-Да, - подтвердил Геллерт. Он прищурил правый глаз. - Он попытается подослать к нему карапуза Поттеров.

Орион презрительно фыркнул. 

-Он что-то делает, - произнес Реджи. - Это связано с оборотнями. Тот, кто лаял.

-Люпин? - нахмурился Марволо, садясь прямее. - Что с ним?

-Оборотень почти нападет на Сева, - мрачно сказал Регулус, вылезая из своего укрытия. - Уже нет?

-В Хогвартсе, - пояснил Ситх. - Будь он в Хогвартсе. Старикан хочет принять оборотня в школу?

-Сын Люпина? - нахмурился Арктурус, соединяя точки. - Люпины сейчас скрываются, насколько я понимаю. Он ищет их, чтобы принять сына Лайелла. 

-Зачем? - Марволо совершенно не нравился такой поворот. Особенно относительно члена его семьи. 

Гриндевальд хохотнул.

-Чтобы они были у него в долгу, разумеется. Не ведись на речи Альбуса, парень. Он максимально использует других, даже не замечая этого. Ребенок будет у него в долгу по гроб жизни. Свой оборотень, его можно отправлять в стаи ради информации. 

Салазар цыкнул, сложив руки на груди.

-Он как паразит. 

Геллерт согласно кивнул.

-Он говорит, что все делает ради общего блага. Вот только это _мой_ девиз. Даже я не помню, сколько человек я убил с этими словами. 

Арктурус наклонил голову.

-То есть, нам не нужно ничего делать пока. Лишь обезопасить Реджи.

-Вы ведь создали академию для чистокровных, - широко усмехнулся Салазар. - Кто сказал, что там не могут учиться дети младше 11?

-Коварный малый, - одобрительно улыбнлуся Геллерт. - Это лишь больше понравится чистокровным. Что ж, рад был поболтать, но нам пора домой. Я слишком долго не обнимался с моим аврором. Ой, Перси научил тебя жалящему заклинанию?!

_________________________________________________________________________________

-Оборотень, хах? - Улыбка Северины могла бы заморозить ад. - Кто мог бы напасть на моего внука? Как забавно, что директору Хогвартса так не терпится отправиться на тот свет.

-Как он собирается это провернуть? - прошипел Октавиан. - Попечительский совет и Министерство никогда такого не допустят. 

-Вероятно, он хочет сделать это в тайне, - пожал плечами Арктурус. -Когда сын Люпина должен пойти в школу?

-Через 2,5 года, - ответил Орион. - Он ровесник Северуса. Идея Салазара уже была принята на ура, кстати.

При академии решили сделать мини-школу для маленьких магов и своего рода ясли. Теперь родителям не придется переживать, что они оставляют детей лишь с домовиками. Конечно, защиту увеличили в три раза по этой причине. 

Орион покосился в сторону сына, старательно сочиняющего письмо для Ситха. По сути, Регулус воспринимал Барти как младшего брата, а Северуса как своего рода кузена, так что друзей у мальчика не было. Внук Гриндевальда первый его друг, можно сказать. 

-Нужно взять это на заметку, - произнес Лорд Принц. - На потом. Пока нам и правда не стоит ничего делать. Хотя я удивлен, что Гриндевальд вновь появился.

-Разве не забавно? - усмехнулся Орион. - Только представь лицо Дамблдора, когда он узнает об этом под конец?

Остальные фыркнули. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Большое здание в четыре этажа вполне можно назвать замком, хотя оно и новое. Вокруг горы и лес. В здании никаких шумных призраков и движущихся в неподходящее время лестниц. Никаких баллов решили не вводить, все-таки факультет был лишь один.

Абраксас еще раз проверил все заметки. Письменные принадлежности, запасные учебники, метлы, ингредиенты и предметы для зельеварения есть. Домовики проинструктированы относительно важности правильного питания. _Серьезно, Дамблдор, тыквенный сок и едва какие-то фрукты и овощи?_ Студенты могли спокойно позвать домовика или сходить на кухню, если проголодаются. 

-Расстановка книг наконец закончена, - доложил Нотт, проходящий мимо.

Многие сделали копии книг из семейных библиотек для академии. Книги Когтевран и Слизерина были особенно бесценны. 

-Единственное... - Малфой хмуро посмотрел на список преподавателей. - У нас нет людей, которые хорошо разбираются в магловском мире. Это важно, если мы хотим ужесточить Статут. 

Розье, Фенрир и Кит переглянулись и синхронно повернули головы. Абраксас проследил их взгляд. Регулус разглядывал ходящие по коридору статуи рыцарей, которые заговаривал Арктурус, и не переставал работать челюстью, держа в руках ведерко клубники. Кажется, мальчик пытался рекордно быстро восполнить запас всего того, что не мог есть из-за больных зубов.

-...Серьезно?

-Ну, - застенчиво пожал плечами Нотт. - По сути, его знания в некоторых областях уже тянут на О в СОВ. Он мог бы быть помощником преподавателя, рассказывая о том, что поможет магам лучше ориентироваться в магловском мире.

-...Ты уверен, что его знания маглов не относятся лишь к местам с вкусной едой и интересной историей?

-Вполне, - усмехнулся Сивый. - Очевидно, он ходит по магловскому миру, исследуя историю маглов и их изобретения. Просто он часто забредает куда-то на запах еды или по гидовским турам. Малыш очень любознателем и проницателен, знаешь.

-Хах.

______________________________________________________________

-Мне будут платить зарплату? - уточнил Реджи.

-Можем платить тебе едой, - усмехнулся Марволо. - И книгами.

-Неплохо, - одобрил мальчик.

-Мы правда ведем этот разговор? - плоско спросил Орион. - Ему и восьми нет.

-Ты в нем сомневаешься? - подняла брови Северина.

-Ни разу. Но как он будет учиться? Он все время где-то бродит. - Тут Орион нахмурился. - Только теперь Дамблдор может следить за ним.

-Не сможет, - тоже нахмурился Марволо. - Я сделал для Регулуса специальное кольцо. Оно будет маскировать его магию и внешность.

Реджи тут же заинтересовался этим. Пока он рассматривал кольцо, Орион обдумывал ситуацию.

-У Гринграссов есть побочная ветвь, я помню пару магов из нее. Они были хороши в магловских делах, хотя никогда не стремились заводить знакомства с маглорожденными. Возможно, кто-то из них согласится стать учителем. Реджи может рассказывать о том, что они не знают или о том, что изобрели недавно. Из-за образования в Хогвартсе у чистокровных обычно устаревшие сведения относительно маглов.

-Твоя правда, - кивнула Леди Принц. - Я свяжусь с ними. Сделаем так до полного поступления Регулуса, все равно все младшие дети пойдет в школу при академии.

____________________________________________________________________

Следующие полгода прошли... _стремительно_. 

Историки наконец заполнили дыры в истории основателей. Салазар Слизерин покинул школу, потому что верил, что маглорожденные будут стоить многим магам жизни. Но его потомки спокойно учились в Хогвартсе и даже роднились с потомками Годрика. Поэтому кровь Слизерина и Гриффиндора давно смешалась. Конечно, распри между этими двумя домами потеряли всякий смысл.

Академия Салазара спокойно начала свою работу. Лишь несколько человек знали ее точное местоположение. Студенты и родители добирались туда с помощью портключей. Чистокровные были абсолютно в восторге от нее. Разумеется, они не собирались возвращать детей в Хогвартс. Образование академии значительное превосходило возможности старой школы.

Хотя шумиха понемногу стихла и Дамблдора прекратили заваливать гневными письмами, но суть не изменилась. Все влиятельные семьи магической Британии прекратили поддерживать Хогвартс и больше не доверяли своих детей людям, близким Дамблдору.

В самом Хогвартсе все едва успокоилось. Деньги, что Альбус направлял на обучение отдельных детей, были пущены на покупку нормальных книг и школьных принадлежностей. Студенты были шокированы всем произошедшим. Если раньше напряжение между слизеринцами и гриффиндорцами, выливалось в споры и потасовки, то теперь энергия львов не могла найти выход. Некоторые даже попытались заменить слизеринцев учениками других факультетов, но их ждал неприятный сюрприз. Когтевранцы не были к ним толерантны и отправили несколько гриффиндорцев в лазарет. Пуффендуйцы тут же пожаловались декану и Стебль без сомнений отнимала у Гриффиндора десятки баллов за каждую выходку в сторону ее барсуков.

Только летом учителя наконец выдохнули.

-Это кошмар, - шипела Помона. - Надеюсь, следующий год будет нормальным.

-Я тоже, - вздохнула Минерва. - Не думала, что будет так сложно. Но вроде все утихло.

Гораций фыркнул.

-Если Альбус еще что-нибудь глупое не сделает.

На картине в учительской появился Годрик.

-Тебя не приглашали в академию Сала? - спросил он. 

-Нет, - признался Слизнорт. - Принцы сами хорошие зельевары. К тому же, мне сказали, что Салазар учит детей тоже. - Гораций потер подбородок. - Хоть я и чистокровный, то мне мало сказали об академии из-за Дамблдора. Но мне рассказали, что Регулус Блэк помогает учителям с предметами.

-Тот мальчик, которого преследовал нынешний директор? - удивилась Хельга, возникнув рядом с Гриффиндором. - Он такой умный для своих лет?

-Видимо. Через пару недель будет бал, там будт дети. Я пойду, но боюсь, что Альбус тоже притащится.

-Сомневаюсь, - фыркнула Стебль. - Он только недавно осмелился показаться в Министерстве, если не считать Визенгамот. Хотя Пруэтты сказали мне, что его никто пока не проклял. Скорее, его игнорируют.

-Вот к чему он точно не привык, - поморщилась Минерва. - Но если он будет наседать, то добром это не кончится. 

Гораций согласно прогудел. Он раньше не замечал, но Альбус действительно слишком держался за свой авторитет. Мысли зельевара прыгнули к Тому Реддлу. В глубине души он испытал облегчение, узнав о его смерти. Значит, мальчик не сделал того, чего боялся Слизнорт. Но так же он был опечален. Том был выдающимся магом, он мог столького достичь. _Если бы ему только помогли._ Слизнорт уткнулся взглядом в камин. Ему следовало лучше помогать мальчику. Даже Альбус этого не сделал. 

Гораций знал слухи о Гриндевальде и Дамблдоре. Неужели теперь Альбус считал, что все темные маги следуют пути Гриндевальда? Если так, то неудивительно, что Том в результате погиб. Но новый Лорд Слизерин и чистокровные явно об этом знали. Что Альбус будет делать, если повернул против себя столько магов разом?

____________________________________________________________________________________

Регулус привалился к стене, разглядывая людей в зале. Большую часть он знал лично уже. Только светлые семьи не отправили детей в академию, все еще веря Дамблдору. Реджи отпил из стакана с гранатовым соком. Ему не хотелось быть здесь, _были еще неизведанные им места_ , но он знал, что значит быть чистокровным магом. Он займет место деда в конечном итоге. Мальчик надеялся, что успеет многое увидеть, прежде чем ему придется часто торчать в Министерстве. Поскорее бы темные семьи перехватили контроль, чтобы ему не пришлось исправлять ошибки дураков, чем в основном занимался Арктурус. 

Реджи наклонил голову, смотря на темную жидкость в стакане. Марволо выполнил примерно половину своего плана. Он обезопасил чистокровных. Он директор магической академии. Барти-старшему не составит труда стать Министром с его характером, он не стесняется идти по головам ради карьеры. По крайней мере, Регулус больше не видит слезы на лице младшего брата во снах. 

Но это займет время. Лет десять, вероятно? Пока Крауч станет Министром и чистокровные займутся усилением Статута. Может, там есть что-то, что ускорит процесс? От мыслей Реджи отвлек Кит Нотт, вставший рядом.

-Поттеры идут, - шепнул он недовольно.

Ах, точно. Гриндевальд говорил о их сыне. Реджи повернул голову. Поттеры и правда привели Джеймса.

-Лорд Нотт, - поприветствовала Юфимия. - Не уделите нам пару минут? Дети могут пока поговорить друг с другом.

К ним подошел светловолосый мальчик на несколько лет старше Реджи. Торфинн Роули, вспомнил Регулус. Импульсивный, но никогда не ставивший авторитет Реджи под сомнение. Торфинн не был глуп, но некоторые моменты в обучении давались ему тяжело, так что он приходил к Регулусу за помощью, несмотря на то, что тот был младше.

-Лорд Нотт, вас ищет Лорд Малфой, - произнес Роули. - Нас с Регулусом ждет Нарцисса.

-Спасибо, Торфинн, - кивнул Кит. - Прошу меня извинить, - сказал он Поттерам.

-Почему бы вам не взять Джеймса с собой, мальчики? - улыбнулся Флимонт.

Джеймс был не в состоянии скрыть полностью раздражение предложением отца. 

-Зачем? - прямо спросил Роули. - Там будут только наши друзья.

-Это хорошая возможность подружиться, - произнес Альбус, возникая будто из воздуха. - Я бы...

Кажется, воздух за спиной Регулуса почти завибрировал. Ему не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы понять, кто был там.

-Директор, - ледяным тоном произнес Марволо, положив руку на голову Реджи. - Инцидент с полицией не научил вас манерам?

Дамблдор неловко погладил свою бороду, явно не ожидав этого.

-Я как раз хотел извиниться за тот случай. 

-Я уверен, - плоско произнес Марволо. - Хватать вещи детей без разрешения непозволительно даже победителям Темных Лордов.

Глаза Альбуса предательски скользнули к груди Реджи, но кольцо было спрятано под рубашкой. Вместе с другим кольцом, хоть Марволо и сделал маскировачное кольцо по размеру.

-Я правда прошу прощения за это. То кольцо напомнило мне старую реликвию, которую я видел в книге. Мне правда неловко за это.

-Я уверен, - повторил слова Слизерина Регулус. - Я предпочту, чтобы вы не указывали, с кем мне дружить, Альбус Дамблдор. В конце концов, разве вы не дружили с _Геллертом Гриндевальдом_ в юности?

Марволо и Торфинн едва подавили усмешки при виде побледневшего Дамблдора и замерших Поттеров. Регулус однако не закончил.

-Но я готов выслушать ваши речи о важности семьи и друзей, когда вы наконец начнете говорить с братом, _кто ударил вас на похоронах вашей сестры._

Тут даже Марволо был удивлен. Альбус буквально окаменел. Реджи смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не мигая.

-Это все? Я хочу побеседовать с моей кузиной. Уверен, у вас есть дела поважнее, чем подобный бал. В конце концов, до появления Марволо вы находили множество причин не присутствовать на многих общественных мероприятиях. Например, подготовка к новому учебному году. Вам ведь нужно найти двух новых учителей. Так. _Это все, директор Дамблдор?_

Альбус кивнул, незаметно сглатывая.

-Конечно, Регулус. Мне и правда пора вернуться в Хогвартс.

Реджи даже не взглянул на него, уходя к Нарциссе. Плечи мальчика были странно напряжены. Торфинн поспешил за ним. Марволо смерил Дамблдора и Поттеров ледяным взглядом, заставив поторопиться уйти, но мысли Слизерина вращались вокруг поведения Регулуса. Марволо поспешил найти Блэков. Арктурус перехватил его буквально спустя пару шагов.

-В чем дело? - спросил Лорд Блэк. - Кит сказал о Поттерах.

Марволо коротко пересказал разговор. Арктурус прищурился.

-Реджи иногда реагирует странно при упоминании Дамблдора. Будто его что-то раздражает.

-Ты знал о брате?

-Частично. Похоже, нам надо покопаться в прошлом этого надоедливого старика.

Регулус в это время сжимал свой стакан почти до побелевших костяшек. Он повернул голову, но больше не слышал тихий плач девушки, столько лет боявшейся части самой себя. Стакан в его руке почти хрустнул. _Почему планы по поиску Даров Смерти были важнее девочки, которой так нужна была забота брата?_


	6. education

Регулус счастливо оглядел горы подарков в гостиной. Подарки от его деда и отца, чистокровных семей и студентов академии.

-Предчувствую, нужны еще зелья от зубной боли, - пробормотал Северус, оглядывая цветные коробки. - Тут же ступить негде.

Барти уже тормошил подарки своего старшего брата.

-Тут подарок от Ситха! А это еще от Марволо?!

Слизерин уже подарил юному Блэку черную мамбу-альбиноса. Орион не желал знать, где он ее достал. 

-Уже представляю, что тебе подарят на совершеннолетие, - усмехнулся Арктурус.

Мамба по имени Коралл спокойно обвивала плечи мальчика. Марволо имел со змеем долгий разговор на тему защиты Реджи. Регулус открыл первую попавшуюся коробку и тут же сунул в рот кекс. Орион аккуратно убрал коробку с дивана, чтобы сесть.

-Хоть вечер прошел спокойно.

-Были приглашены лишь чистокровные, кто отправил детей в академию, - хмыкнул Октавиан. - Конечно, все прошло спокойно. Кстати, Поттеры угомонились?

-Да, - подтвердил Орион. - Они не хотят, чтобы от них отвернулись остатки тех, кто с ними еще говорит из их прежнего круга общения. Больше к Регулусу они не подойдут. Но они знают, что в академию их сына не возьмут. 

Арктурус оставил детей и сына с Принцами и подарками и пошел в библиотеку. Абраксас оторвался от старых записей.

-Я наконец нашел все части истории. Реджи был прав.

Неудивительно. Лорд Блэк взял в руки записи.

-Он бросил девочку ради поисков. Жалкий ублюдок. Даже Гриндевальд проявил раскаяние из-за ее смерти. 

-Думаешь, стоит дать об этом знать? 

-Вероятно. Но в каком ключе?

-Знаешь, в Пророке начала работать одна способная девчонка с нашего факультета. Она ненавидит Дамблдора, очевидно. Можно отдать это ей.

-Как ее имя? 

-Рита Скитер.

__________________________________________________________________________

Как ни странно, впервые за последние четыре года настали спокойные времена. Без странных взрослых, без глупых родственников, без ситуаций, дающих сердечный приступ _(как некоторые оборотни, притаскивающие к друзьям наследников влиятельных семей, которые могут убить за такое_ ), и без шокирующих открытий, когда в деле замешан Регулус "Реджи" Блэк _(не его вина, что взрослые люди глупеют с годами, конечно)_. 

Чистокровные вели свои дела, их дети обучались в академии Салазара, Ровена и Салазар учили детишек тому, что знали. Стаи Фенрира пополнились оборотнями и наслаждались спокойной жизнью. Да и остальная магическая Британия жила так, как обычно. Единственное, что происходило мало-мальски интересного, это переодические выпуски Риты Скитер, журналистки из Пророка.

Рита любила скандальные сплетни. Особенно, если они оказывались с долей правды. Когда стали известны истинные обстоятельства ухода Салазара Слизерина из Хогвартса, она решила уточнить у него единственную вещь, что осталась невыясненной. _Тайная Комната._

-В смысле, тайная? Это просто убежище для Айши, одного из хранителей Хогвартса. Разве она не умерла? Я ничего о ней не слышал от своих наследников.

Как оказалось, Хогвартс имел несколько хранителей. Айша, василиск, была оставлена Салазаром для защиты замка, даже если он сам его покинул. Рита выяснила, что несколько десятков лет назад в Хогвартсе погибла студентка при загадочных обстоятельствах. Стало ясно, что убил ее василиск. В школу тут же прибыли авроры во главе с Барти Краучем, который привел Марволо Слизерина. 

-Салазар рассказал о входе, я пойду один пока, - сказал Марволо. - Если там василиск, я попробую с ней поговорить.

-Ты уверен? - нахмурился Крауч. - Их взгляд смертелен, так?

-У них есть дополнительные веки, которые скрывают этот взгляд, - покачал головой Слизерин. Изначально он сам об этом не знал, он вообще не считал Айшу больше, чем просто огромной змеей, хотя смерть Миртл больше была случайностью. 

В подземелье и правда оказался василиск. Айша с восторгом приняла предложение переселиться в академию Салазара, желая вновь увидеться с хозяином, даже если тот уже покинул этот мир.

-Я спросил у нее, почему она была там, - рассказал позже Марволо. - Она сказала, что после смерти основателей защиту школы обновляли, а она оказалась заперта в подземелье из-за магии. Остальные хранители уже погибли к тому времени, а наследники Салазара еще не посещали школу тогда. Они вернулись лишь через пару веков, считая, что Айша погибла.

-А эта девочка? Миртл? - тут же уточнила Скитер, строча на пергаменте.

-Случайная смерть. Айшу выпустил Том Реддл тогда. Она не опустила веки, выползая из прохода, потому что в туалете никого не должно было быть. Том закрыл комнату, обещая вернуться, но не смог этого сделать. Как поняла Айша, он хотел быть учителем, тогда он бы забрал ее, но Дамблдор не позволил.

Дамблдор пытался говорить о том, что Том Реддл был темным магом и хотел стать Темным Лордом, но никаких доказательств этого не было. Рита написала статью о том, как старый гриффиндорец не желал нанимать наследника Слизерина из-за скупого суждения, и добавила, что уж он то мог сопоставить смерть девочки и слухи о чудовище. Если подумать, то имеет смысл, что зверем Салазара мог быть только василиск. 

Айшу приняли в академии на ура. _Разумеется, Реджи был первым, кто кинулся ее гладить и кататься на ней._

Это было единственное событие, где оказались задействованы чистокровные. Конечно, Рита не остановилась на этом. Но теперь у нее была точка отправления. Правда перед очередной сногсшибательной статьей она веселилась и другими. 

Дамблдор пытался устроить так, чтобы Хагриду разрешили иметь палочку или дали возможность закончить обучение. Ведь исключили его именно из-за смерти Миртл. Но Рита указала на пристрастие великана к опасным существам, _акромантулам_ , например. Хагрида чуть не уволили вообще. Дамблдор едва смог его спасти от этого и был вынужден прекратить разговоры о втором шансе.

Рита в своих статьях начала задаваться вопросом о причинах предвзятости Дамблдора и докопалась до истории его дружбы с Гриндевальдом. Даже говорила с Батильдой Бэгшот и умудрилась узнать некоторые подробности, которые старая женщина бы не рассказала просто так. Как например, что Альбус был _немного влюблен_ в Геллерта. Это был удар по репутации Дамблдора как символа света и победителя Темного Лорда.

Скитер написала о дуэли между братьями Дамблдор и Гриндевальдом, в которой погибла Ариана Дамблдор. О драке на ее похоронах. Рита оттолкнулась от этой новости, чтобы расписать жизнь семьи Альбуса. _Отец в Азкабане, мать случайно убита Арианой._ Она написала о том, как Альбус сам вызвался заботиться о сестре, хотя девочка больше любила Аберфорта. _Но провалился._ Это был удар по Дамблдору, как бездарному старшему брату.

Рита не врала, так что запретить ей писать никто не мог. Были люди, кто не верил, конечно, но такое тяжело отрицать. Дамблдор испытывал трудное время, пытаясь снизить поток негатива в свой адрес. Он не мог врать напрямую, хотя отрицал влюбленность в Гриндевальда или то, что убил сестру. 

_Директор Дамблдор почти создал второго Темного Лорда. Альбус Дамблдор не верит, что темные маги не хотят убить всех поголовно. Директор Дамблдор позволял студентам своего факультета атаковать студентов со Слизерина из-за своего разбитого сердца._

Это самые безобидные заголовки, что использовала Рита. Потом она вспомнила историю с магловской полицией.

_Директор Хогвартса пытался обворовать наследника темной семьи. Директор школы преследует маленьких детей._

Она задавалась вопросом, становился ли Дамблдор престарелым и можно ли ему доверять детей. Репутация Дамблдора заметно трещала. В итоге его сняли с должности Верховного чародея Визенгамота. Официально, он сам ушел в отставку, но все понимали истинную причину. 

Сногсшибательных статей Рита выпустила, может, немного и не все сразу, а в течении года, но урон не стал от этого меньше. _Или удовольствие чистокровных._ Рита успокоилась примерно к маю, когда у студентов начались экзамены и прочее. И стало ясно, что учеников в Хогвартсе было меньше, чем в начале учебного года.

Падающий уровень образования, василиск и статьи о Дамблдоре взбудоражили родителей настолько, что некоторые забрали своих детей из Хогвартса. Академия Салазара принимала в основном чистокровных и одаренных детей, имела строжайший отбор, но были и другие магические школы. Родители предпочли отправить отпрысков в другую страну, нежели оставлять их под присмотром _стареющего мага, не признающего свои ошибки._ Дамблдор пытался это предотвратить, разумеется, но пара родителей вообще назвала его извращенцем и связалась с Министерством. Барти Крауч, которому уже пророчили место Министра Магии из-за всей его тяжелой работы в улучшении магических законов, сделал директору предупреждение.

-Ты не имеешь права мешать, Альбус. Хогвартс больше не лучшая магическая школа в мире, _что в основном твоя ошибка_. Дети имеют право на хорошее образование, даже если оно не в этой стране.

______________________________________________________________

-Плохи его дела, - хохотнул Орион, читая последний выпуск Пророка. Рита дала людям знать, что Дамблдор мешал забирать детей из Хогвартса. - Не думал, что увижу, как свет поливает грязью своего героя.

-Ты не видел Августу Лонгботтом, - хмыкнул Арктурус. - Она почти спалила его бороду этим утром. 

-Он все еще приходит в Министерство? - спросил Реджи, отпуская Коралла на охоту с Нагайной. - Он там больше не работает.

-Он хочет быть в курсе новостей. Он так же пытается давать советы о том, какие законы стоит вводить. Это и взбесило Леди Дракон сегодня. Очевидно, он не хочет понимать, что больше не влияет на Визенгамот.

-Старческий маразм, - пробормотал Регулус, садясь рядом с отцом. 

Марволо фыркнул, отодвигая пергаменты с заметками об успеваемости студентов.

-Он больше не мешает забирать детей?

-Вроде нет, - пожал плечами Арктурус. - Иначе Министерство выпишет ему штраф. Я удивлен, что его еще не уволили.

-Ну, какие-никакие сторонники у него еще остались. И Гриндевальда он и правда победил, - заметил Салазар, возникнув в раме над столом директора академии. - Как Айша?

-Хорошо, помогает Северусу, - ответил Реджи. - Кстати... - Он прищурился. - Оборотни. Раньше на год.

Взрослые прищурились. _Люпины_. 

-Он не скажет о нем, но... - Марволо откинулся на спинку своего кресла. - Если об этом узнают, старик начнет говорить, что оборотни заслужили второй шанс. Даже может сказать о Фенрире, нападающем на детей и маглов. Мол не вина Люпинов, что на их сына напал взбешенный волк.

Реджи наклонил голову, хмуря брови. Вот для кого Фенрир был просто большим и энергичным волком. Сивый как-то странно привязался к мальчику, даже брал к своим стаям. Часто не предупреждая других, за что Марволо уже устал ему выговаривать.

-Нападения на маглов он не может списать на Фенрира полностью. Но мы может поднять списки укушенных, верно? - предложил мальчик. - Это покажет, что Фен кусает лишь тех, с кем жестоко обращались. 

-Неплохая мысль. Будем ждать? Или стоит начать говорить о законах для оборотней?

-У Барти и так полно работы, - поморщился Арктурус.

Крауч-старший серьезно взялся за законы относительно магических детей. Он вынес предложение Визенгамоту о создании отдельного приюта для магических детей-сирот и тех, чьи опекуны плохо к ним относятся. Судьи мгновенно одобрили идею. Теперь в Министерстве кипела работа по поиску всех несовершеннолетних магов. В приюте уже было больше десятка детишек.

-Именно по этому поводу притащился Альбус. Он начал говорить о том, что любые разногласия в семье можно решить, не забирая детей.

 _Дуэлью, например?_ Дамблдор заметно побледнел в ядовитых словах Крауча, находящегося на грани терпения. А вот у Августы оно лопнуло и она устроила такую гневную тираду, что та точно попадет в статью Риты этим вечером.

-В числе детей уже двое из Хогвартса, - невесело хмыкнул Марволо. - Ему скоро придется объяснять, почему он не проверял семьи, когда дети просили остаться в школе на лето.

-Значит, подождем, - произнес Орион. - Нам некуда теперь спешить. Наши-то дети в академии. Ах да, Салазар, я встретил Горация недавно. Он сказал, что на Годрика жалко смотреть последнее время.

Салазар вздохнул. _Годрика даже могила не исправила._

-А как Годрик и Хельга относятся к происходящему в Хогвартсе, он говорил? - поинтересовался Арктурус.

-Они разочарованы, - ответил его сын. - Хельга только в гостиной Пуффендуй и находится, а Годрик всегда где-то в астрономической башни.

-...Мы обычно сидели там вдвоем, - признался Салазар. Он вздохнул. - Я к Ровене, нам надо кое-что обсудить.

Реджи потер бровь и скосил глаза на столик у дивана.

-...Кто-то будет этот пудинг?

-Главное, пережевывай.

_______________________________________________________

Годрик подпрыгнул в раме, когда рядом возник Салазар.

-Жалко выглядишь, - успел сказать Слизерин, прежде чем его схватили в объятие.

-Сал!

Салазар устало вздохнул в плечо друга. Годрик шептал извинения в его макушку, не отпуская его. Через несколько минут Салазар шлепнул его по лопатке.

-Отцепись наконец, Рик.

Годрик нехотя отодвинулся, но продолжал держать черноволосого за плечи.

-Ты был прав, - серьезно сказал Гриффиндор. - Я знаю, что ты всегда прав. - Салазар закатил глаза. - Но я правда думал, что все будет хорошо. И вот итог.

Салазар вновь вздохнул.

-Не думаю, что что-то бы изменилось, если бы ты послушал или если бы я остался. Проблема бы не исчезла. Она и так достигла точки взрыва после нашей смерти.

-Знаю, - поморщился Годрик. - Нынешний директор боль в одном месте. Я боялся, что ты... Что я больше не нужен тебе.

-Ты мой лучший друг, Годрик. Но ты же понимаешь, что многое изменилось. Я хотел оставить все это позади.

-Я это заслужил, я понимаю. Но я не хочу терять тебя. Еще при жизни я пытался найти тебя, но без толку. Хогвартс был моим домом, но так было, пока ты был здесь. Если... если ты позволишь... могу я пойти с тобой? Хотя бы навещать тебя.

Салазар помолчал, обдумывая ситуацию. Он скучал по старому другу. Между потретами Ровены и Хельни была связь, он мог найти Годрика, перейдя к Когтевран. Но не стал. Но теперь... они ведь портреты, а не живые люди. Что толку теперь держать обиды? Годрик ведь и правда всеми силами пытался его отыскать, беспокоя все портреты, что мог найти, и чуть не доведя Финеаса до истерики, по словам самого Блэка.

-А как же Хогвартс?

-Печально признавать, но это не то место, что я помню, - признался Годрик. - Конечно, больно видеть замок таким. Я надеюсь, что появится новый нормальный директор. Но я не против покинуть его теперь. В конце концов, это не то, как будто я могу много здесь сделать. Лучше я буду проводить время с тобой и Ровеной. Они с Хельгой помирились?

-Вроде. - Женщины поругались из-за разницы во взглядах на семью, как понял Салазар. Неудивительно, ведь у Хельги было много детей, а вот у Ровены лишь дочь. Принцы хоть и не были прямыми потомками, но все еще были семьей Ровены хотя. Видимо, Пуффендуй не оставляла тему того, что Когтевран следует отпустить прошлое или что-то такое. - Дочь Ровены стала призраком здесь. - Об этом им рассказал Регулус. Финеас должен был проводить Ровену к Елене уже. - Хельга сказала, что хочет хотя бы навещать Ровену. Но к вам будут относиться настороженно, ты же понимаешь?

-Да. Но я не собираюсь ничего выдавать тому старику. - Годрик поморщился. - По-моему, он реально становится престарелым.

_____________________________________________________________

Марволо невпечатленно глянул на Годрика.

-Станешь угрозой моим студентам, сожгу.

Гриффиндор серьезно кивнул, разглядывая темных магов в кабинете. Новый Слизерин и Принцы и правда походили на Салазара чертами лица и цветом волос. А у Блэков были черты Финеаса. Экс-директор сказал основателю, что лишь Арктурус и Регулус имели белые глаза, остальные Блэки были сероглазыми.

-Когда я уходил, ты ел этот пудинг? - спросил Салазар, смотря на мальчика.

-...Да?

-Это шестой, - сдал его Орион. 

-У меня еще есть молочные зубы, я могу себе это позволить.

Северус заинтересованно разглядывал Годрика и Марволо.

-Вы не похожи.

-Слава Мерлину, - отрезал директор академии.

-Ой ли? - усмехнулась Северина. - Поступок с крестражами отдает чем-то _гриффиндорским_.

Марволо тут же скуксился.

-Просто скажем, что я был не в себе в тот момент.

Реджи вскинул голову.

-Они поговорили. Серой Даме лучше.

-Не думала, что она и есть Елена Когтевран, - произнесла Северина. - Про Кровавого Барона я вообще молчу. Они ведь не переселятся сюда?

Остальные переглянулись. Марволо поморщился. Ему бы не хотелось от них избавляться, но академии призраки не шибко нужны.

_____________________________________________________________________________

-Регулусу надо быть не профессором, а свахой, - хмыкнул Рабастан, смотря, как мальчик говорит с двумя призраками.

Барон и Дама и правда попросились в академию, пообещав не доставлять проблем. Хоть они и были сами по себе в Хогвартсе, но они видели происходящее просто прекрасно. Их тоже не устраивала обстановка в замке. Студенты быстро нагрелись к паре. К Хельге и Годрику они нагревались дольше. Они не проявляли враждебности к портретам, но никогда не выказывали того же уважение, что Ровене и тем более Салазару. По сути, ученикам было все равно. 

-У Реджи много талантов, - хихикнула Белла.

Она смогла таки обуздать свой дар, не потеряв разум, и теперь проводила учебные дуэли в академии для студентов. 

-О призраках уже стало известно?

-Еще бы, - фыркнул Финеас с ближайшей картины. - Вы бы видели выражение лица Альбуса, когда он узнал их историю. 

-Поделом, - произнес Флитвик, приближаясь к ним. - Конечно, я тоже был шокирован, но уж он то мог об этом узнать, если бы и правда ценил наследие Хогвартса.

Очевидно, маленький профессор растерял все уважение к Дамблдору, что у него было. Флитвик никогда не относился к слизеринцам предвзято, а теперь вообще был защитным по отношение к ним, как к своим когтевранцам когда-то. В нем текла гоблинская кровь, а эта раса знала, как защищать своих.

-Белла. - Филиус подал ей свиток. - Марволо думает об обмене опытом, потому что нам пришло сообщение от Дурмстранга.

-Он хочет связаться с ними? - удивилась девушка.

-Нет, пока думает. Он рассматривает другие школы. Кроме Шармбатона, конечно. Они слишком связаны с Альбусом. Марволо узнал об академии в Исландии, она напоминает нашу.

Беллатриса просмотрела написанное на пергаменте.

-Так он хочет конкретные направления. Зельеварение, например. 

Белла кинула беглый взгляд на своего кузена. Тот точно захочет Ильверморни, потому что туда пойдет Ситх. 

-Это хорошая возможность. Проблема в Дамблдоре, - заметил Финеас.

-Именно, - кивнул Флитвик. - Он попытается завлечь Шармбатон и Дурмстранг в какое-нибудь совместное обучение.

-Реджи? - позвал Рабастан.

-Исландия, - ответил тот, не оборачиваясь. - Там что-то... забавное. И упертое.

Остальные подняли брови. Что за описание такое? Филиус покачал головой, списав это на дар ребенка.

-Думаю, стоит подготовиться. Мы ничего не делаем с Дамблдором пока, но это не отменяет наши другие обязанности.

Вопреки тому что думает Альбус, мир не вращается вокруг него одного.

________________________________________________________________________________

Марволо отложил перо.

_Ильверморни (Реджи). Академия Исландии. Махотокоро. Уагаду._

По сути, лишь эти школы подходили студентам академии Салазара. Другие школы не были хуже, но эти четыре специализировались на магии в целом. Если слизеринцы смогут поучиться там, то станут еще более выдающимися магами. 

Марволо кинул взгляд на письмо от Дурмстранга. Они решили, что академия Салазара похожа на их школу? Темная магия и все такое? Пока в академии преподавали углубленное изучение магии, это не была именно _темная_ магия. Каждый сам выбирает, как использовать магию и знания.

С другой стороны, очевидно, что за новостями следит не только Британия. Видимо, школы обратили внимание на свое и чужое образование. Это и правда был хороший шанс для них улучшить свои учебные программы и начать обмен опытом. Марволо не думал, что дойдет до такого хотя. Он лишь хотел обезопасить тех, кто разделял его взгляды. _Так даже лучше._

Но что делать с Дурмстрангом? Послать отказ? Марволо слышал слухи, что у них что-то происходило. Вроде нынешнего директора хотели сместить. Именно он прислал письмо. Хотел утвердиться? Марволо фыркнул, беря перо в руки. Церемониться он не собирался. Ответ он напишет вежливый, но с намеком на то, что отказ вызван связью между Дурмстрангом и Хогвартсом.

Даже удивительно, если подумать. Как эти две школы еще связаны? Гриндевальд сильно очернил имя своей альма-матер, а Дамблдор пытался похоронить свои ошибки. 

_Чтобы они были у него в долгу, разумеется._ Геллерт так сказал о Люпинах. Но к Дурмстрангу это тоже подходит, нет? Дамблдор _спас_ их от того, кто принес столько смертей на земли студентов. Ненавязчиво давил на чувство _вины_ и _ошибки_. Все то, что делал сам и закрывал на это глаза. Старик просто использовал Дурмстранг, очевидно.

Марволо цыкнул, запечатывая конверт. _Престарелый идиот, сам-то видишь, что пал ниже Гриндевальда?_


	7. pack

Марволо подал письмо Северине.

-Директора Дурмстранга сместили. Семья Тюдор теперь во главе школы, - произнес Марволо. - Очевидно, это темная, но очень справедливая семья, ненавидящая Гриндевальда.

-Его многие ненавидят там, - пожала плечами женщина, читая письмо. - Значит, они занялись восстановлением школы?

-Да, боевую магию они убирать не будут. Но и не будут прогибаться под Дамблдора теперь. Там так и написано, - хмыкнул Слизерин. - Его они тоже не любят. Очевидно, когда начали выходить статьи Риты, многие школы уже пересматривали свои образовательные программы. Тюдоры решили действовать, чтобы Дурмстранг не пал вместе с Хогвартсом. 

-Тюдоры связаны с Каллаханами? Это семья, что главенствует в Исландии. Ясно, - догадалась Северина. - Ты ведь написал их академии, Эдде? 

-Они решили не скрывать связь между семьями, - кивнул Марволо. - Они хотят встретиться и обсудить обмен опытом. Пока между исландской академией и нашей. Дурмстранг пока сосредоточен на собственном обучении, они корректируют свои предметы. В любом случае, если они и будут делать совместное обучение, то с Исландией в первую очередь. 

-Это уже много, - заметил Октавиан. - Лучше связаться с одной хорошей школой, чем с десятком посредственных. Дамблдор в курсе?

-Не знаю, - признался Марволо. - Они это не афишировали. К тому же, мы говорим о Дамблдоре.

Они втроем закатили глаза.

-Наверняка, он решит, что ничего не изменилось и что он сможет их и дальше использовать, - проворчала Северина.

-Вот только Абраксас навел справки, - усмехнулся Марволо. - Похоже, Тюдоры не отличаются покладистым нравом от слова совсем. Если старик явится к ним, то крупно попадет.

-Где они хотят встретиться? 

-В Министерстве Норвегии. Нейтральная территория, если можно так выразиться. Но я хочу сделать это тихо.

-Дельная мысль. Нужно попросить Барти и Арктуруса. Мы останемся в академии.

-Я хочу взять Реджи еще, - сказал Слизерин. - Технически, у него должность помощника профессора.

-О да, - протянула Северина. - _Ничего_ необычного в этом не будет.

Они фыркнули.

________________________________________________________________________

Надо отдать должное директорам Тюдору и Каллахану. Они лишь слегка приподняли брови, когда Марволо представил Регулуса.

-Впечатляет, - произнес Байон Каллахан. - Что ж, давайте обсудим наши возможности. Должен признать, обычно наша академия не проводит обмен опытом.

-Мы связаны лишь с Хогвартсом, - поморщился Владимир Тюдор. - Турнир Трех Волшебников, в основном. По сути, это просто соревнования между школами, не обмен знаниями, потому что задействованы лишь старшие курсы.

-Честно признать, меня подобное тоже не устраивает, - признался Марволо. - Поэтому я думал, почему сначала не выбирать студентов по направлениям. Например, зельеварение, алхимия или правоведение. Но для этого нужны школы, в которых развиты эти направления.

-Хорошее начало, - кивнул Байон, раскладывая на столе списки предметов их школ. - Или делать направление на направление. Например, у Владимира в школе развита боевая магия, но слабо правоведение. Можно латать дыры в знаниях друг у друга.

Реджи заинтересованно взглянул на списки.

-Но где это делать? - спросил он.

-В этом главная проблема, - подтвердил Марволо. - Как вы понимаете, из-за ситуации в Хогвартсе у нас некоторые проблемы с доверием.

-Из-за Дамблдора, ты имеешь в виду, - фыркнул Тюдор. - Если делать замещение предметов, то это легко. За боевой магией к нам, за правом к вам, так как в школах есть все для этих предметов. Но совместное обучение - другое дело. 

-Поэтому вы выбрали направления, да? - прищурился Байон. - Ведь, например, углубленное изучение магии захочет куда больше студентов. 

-Верно, поэтому нам подходят лишь еще две школы, не связанные с Дамблдором, - подтвердил Слизерин. - Конечно, алхимию лучше изучать в Шармбатоне, но... 

-Дамблдор, - поморщился Владимир. - В каждой бочке затычка, да?

Регулус потер свою щеку. Из-под его рубашки показался Коралл и зашипел.

-Хм? - поднял бровь Марволо. - Делать группами? 

-Он о будущем, - пояснил Регулус. - Например, на пару месяцев едет одна группа студентов. Они возвращаются и рассказывают другим о том, что узнали. Потом другая группа и делает тоже.

Марволо задумчиво кивнул. Это и правда хорошая идея. Тюдор и Каллахан наклонили головы.

-Так это правда, что Британия боится змееустов?

-Вполне, - хмыкнул Слизерин. - Сомневаюсь, что студенты Хогвартса в курсе, что это ветвь целебной магии.

-У нас несколько змееустов, поэтому у нас есть такое направление, - поделился Байон.

Реджи вдруг наклонил голову и посмотрел на него.

-Что-то забавное и упертое, - сказал он туманно. - Рядом с тобой.

-Кронос, - мгновенно выдал директор. - Мой сын. Как?.. Нет, все ясно.

Каллахан явно не дурак. Марволо прищурился, но угрозы он не чувствовал. Тюдор тоже ничего не сказал об этом.

-Мы пока не участвуем в совместном обучении, - перевел он тему. - Но мы можем предложить квиддич и боевую магию. 

-У нас право и история в первую очередь, - сказал Реджи.

-Тогда у нас исцеление и зельеварение, - кивнул Байон. 

-Дело еще в том, что у нас две школы, можно сказать, - заметил Марволо. 

-Мы слышали, - улыбнулся Байон. - Это очень хорошая идея. Младших студентов мы тоже готовы обучать.

Марволо взглянул на Блэка, терпеливо ожидая, скажет ли тот что-то. За эти годы Слизерин уже привык полагаться на мнение мальчика. Вероятно, только ему он доверял абсолютно безоговорочно. Марволо не хотелось вспоминать, что мог стать причиной смерти маленького пророка, но Реджи не держал зла за это. Может, потому что дети умели прощать, в отличие от большинства взрослых.

-Старик не заметит несколько месяцев, - выдал задумчиво мальчик. - Он заметит перед оборотнями.

-Сначала займется Люпинами? - уточнил Слизерин. Регулус кивнул. - Неплохо.

-В Британии скупо относятся к оборотням, - произнес Байон. - Но у нас нет. 

Марволо и Регулус переглянулись.

-С нашей академией связаны несколько стай, - медленно сказал Слизерин. - Но пока мы не хотим ими рисковать.

Директора Эдды и Дурмстранга понимающе кивнули. Если мальчик перед ними пророк, то они знали лучше, чем задавать лишние вопросы. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Северина подписала окончательный список студентов. Дела шли лучше, чем она ожидала. Видимо, Тюдоры и Каллаханы были очень хорошими друзьями, потому что решили, что Дурмстрангу стоит присоединиться к совместному обучению, проходящему в Эдде.

От Дурмстранга группа студентов, специализирующихся на боевой магии и квиддиче. От академии Салазара студенты, предпочитающие правоведение и зельеварение. Кроме этих предметов, они будут изучать исцеление и историю в Эдде. Северус тоже поедет в Исландию, хоть ему еще десять. Белла, Антонин и Эльза поедут, как преставители их академии. Эльза возьмет с собой сына Августа и Барти-младшего, с которым тот подружился. Крауч-старший не был очень рад отпускать сына в другую страну, но он доверял Руквудам. К тому же, Родольфус и Рабастан тоже поедут для подстраховки. Директор Каллахан сам предложил слизеринцам взять дополнительных людей, понимая их проблемы с доверием и одержимость безопасностью. 

Северина перевела взгляд на Регулуса, рассекающего по ее кабинету под пение, что слышал лишь он.

-Ты тоже поедешь?

-На неделю, - ответил тот. - Я предпочту быть здесь.

Северина прищурилась. Регулус всегда был открыт новому, начиная от незнакомой еды и заканчивая запрещенной магией. Реджи был либо в академии, либо где-то на улицах. Она думала, что он первым делом оккупирует библиотеку в Эдде при таком шансе, но... 

-Я сомневаюсь, что Регулус закончит обучение, - признался Орион, когда они открыли академию.

Теперь Северина тоже так считала. Академия становилась мала для мальчика. Он мог все еще найти новые знания в книгах, конечно, но его живая натура требовала большего. Такие люди предпочитают практику, а не теорию. Видимо, Орион подразумевал, что Реджи отправится в путешествие ради новых впечатлений.

К тому же, если Реджи оставался, значит, он хотел понаблюдать за Дамблдором. Что старик будет делать, интересно? 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Совместное обучение началось без проблем. Конечно, на Регулуса вытаращили глаза некоторые студенты, узнав о его должности, но никто из слизеринцев не обратил на это внимания. _Они привыкли, что их недооценивали._ Белла поняла туманные слова кузена, когда Кронос Каллахан объявил его своей судьбой, как только увидел. _Ребенок оказался на редкость упертым._

Регулус проверял слизеринцев и заседал в библиотеке Эдды, читая такие книги, что поверг в шок штат академии.

-Насколько он образован? - спросил профессор заклинаний у Беллатрисы.

-Больше, чем кажется, - пожала плечами та. - Слизеринцы привыкли обучать своих детей с раннего детства. Да и кузен всегда таскается с книгами.

Барти-младший сразу подружился с дочерью директора Каллахана, но на Кроноса зыркал вполне злобно. Реджи особо не обращал на того внимание. Он слышал хихиканье Арианы временами, но слабо. Когда-нибудь он перестанет ее слышать.

Регулус закрыл книгу при этой мысли. Он будет скучать, но так правильно. _Мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми._ Вес кольца на груди всегда напоминал об этом.

Реджи испытывал мало чувств в своей жизни. Любовь к деду и отцу, тепло к младшему брату, кузинам, Принцам и Марволо, веселье с Фенриром и темными магами. В основном, Регулус испытывал лишь спокойствие. Он знал, что мог бы полюбить и Каллаханов. Но тихое пение девушки занимало особое место в его сердце. Вероятно, поэтому он начал _презирать_ Альбуса Дамблдора. Реджи знал, что Ситх отчасти любил Геллерта, но презирал его одновременно. Ситх был еще взрослее Регулуса, возраст никогда не был их пределом.

Но у Ситха была причина. У Реджи нет причин презирать или ненавидеть директора Хогвартса, с которым даже взаимодействовал всего пару раз. Ариана погибла очень давно, она не призрак в прямом смысле этого слова. Ей не нужна месть. Ее уже не вернуть. Но Регулус слышал ее пение дольше, чем мог вспомнить. Ее голос всегда был с толикой печали. Особенно рядом с Дамблдором. 

Регулус не может понять Альбуса Дамблдора. Ни его мотивы, ни поступки, ни бессмысленные слова. При виде старого мага в Реджи закипает бешенство, которое он до этого никогда не испытывал. Поэтому мальчик остается в Эдде лишь на неделю. Он возвращается в академию Салазара и с облегчением слушает пение. Он будет слушать девочку, которую погубил родной брат, пока может. И будет наблюдать, как сказанный брат пожинает то, что посеял.

_________________________________________________________________

Рита начала понемногу печатать статьи об образовании в магическом мире. Просто новости о том, что школы улучшают свои программы и что некоторые начали вводить новшества. Ученичества для карьер или обмен студентами, например. Это никак не включало сведения об академии Салазара, но включало новости о смене руководства в Дурмстранге. Дамблдор ничего не предпринял, как и предсказал Регулус.

Эйвери и Розье смогли отследить Люпинов и наблюдали за ними. Альбус явился к тем в конце осени. _И понеслась._

_Директор Дамблдор поддерживает притеснения темных существ._

В статье Риты была подробна описана ситуация, из-за которой Ремус Люпин стал оборотнем. Фотография Дамблдора с Люпинами. И рассуждения Риты о том, что директор вообще делал у них, если в Хогвартс не берут учиться темных существ.

Это был цирк, разумеется. С одной стороны, гнев по отношению к Лайеллу Люпину за то, что он обливал грязью оборотней. С другой стороны, гнев по отношению к Дамблдору за то, что он собирался принять в школу оборотня. Оборотни вызывали у людей двоякие чувства. Вроде звери, а вроде люди, страдающие от жуткой болезни.

Как и думал Марволо, Дамблдор защищал себя тем, что стремился защитить невинного ребенка. Не вина Ремуса, что его укусил Фенрир Сивый. Самый опасный из всех оборотней Британии. Альбус думал, что удача на его стороне, когда объяснял свой поступок Визенгамоту. Августа прервала его в середине монолога.

-У меня стойкое чувство дежа вю. Ах да. _Дети, за которых ты платил деньгами из пожертвований. -_ Альбус вздрогнул. - Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, почему не принимал в школу детей из Лютного Переулка, если не хотел, чтобы дети загубили свои жизни. Как насчет вопроса, _почему ты не принимаешь всех детей-оборотней?_

-Августа, - кашлянул директор. - Если бы я так сделал, то родители были бы в гневе. Я хотел подготовить людей к такому.

-Не объявив о принятии в школу Ремуса Люпина? - плоско уточнила Дженкинс. - Ты пришел к Люпинам, но ни слова не сказал Попечительскому совету. 

-Я уверен, они бы поняли мои мотивы, - уверял Альбус. - Мальчик не заслужил такой жизни из-за досадной ошибки.

-Его отец сказал, что все оборотни _должны сдохнуть_ , - процедил Крауч. - К тому же, ты утверждаешь, что мальчика укусил Фенрир Сивый. У тебя есть доказательства этого?

-Барти, это не мог быть никто другой, - удивился Дамблдор. - Все мы знаем, как жесток Фенрир.

-О? - Крауч достал несколько пергаментов. - Как вы знаете, уважаемые судьи, Министерство отслеживало всех магических детей из-за введения новых законов. Среди них были оборотни. Обстоятельства заставили нас пересмотреть некоторые нападения оборотней, в том числе те, что числятся за Фенриром Сивым. Прошу.

Крауч заклинанием сделал несколько копий пергаментов и левитировал судьям и Министру.

-Как вы видите, судя по этим данным, Фенрир кусал детей, подвергавшихся насилию, и взрослых, которые либо сами уходили с ним, либо подвергались жестокому обращению в детстве или юности. - Крауч холодно посмотрел на Дамблдора. - Что подводит нас к некоторой проблеме. С чего бы такой оборотень укусил Ремуса Люпина?

Судьи зашептались, а Альбус побледнел. 

-Я могу уверить вас, что родители очень любят мальчика...

-Как будто ты можешь сказать что-то другое, - прошипела Юджина, теряя терпение. - Лайелл призывал убить всех оборотней, а нападение на сына скинул на Сивого, очевидно. Конечно, было бы неплохо спросить самого Фенрира Сивого об этом. Есть надежда, что кто-то знает его местоположение?

Все глаза как-то сошлись на темных магах. Яксли пожал плечами.

-Время ярмарок, так? Не должен он быть где-то с Реджи?

Арктурус вздохнул.

-Он утащил его сегодня утром. Думаю, они уже вернулись в академию.

Брови Августы прыгнули вверх.

-Фенрир Сивый с твоим внуком?

-Регулус попросил его купить мясо на ярмарке несколько лет назад, - произнес Розье. - Обычное дело с Регулусом.

Остальные темные маги согласно кивнули, отчего Дамблдор чуть не сел. Дженкинс потерла бровь. Она слишком часто слышала имя Регулуса Блэка в подобных ситуациях.

-Но это нормально? - уточнил Яксли. - Фенрир не любит, когда беспокоят детей, а директор Дамблдор преследовал Регулуса средь бела дня.

Судьи мрачно глянули на Дамблдора.

-Ты будешь молчать, Альбус, - приказала Министр. - _Все заседание_.

С записями, предоставленными Краучем, с большей частью судей, уже знавших о Фенрире, и падающей репутацией Дамблдора все прошло до нелепого легко. Фенрир, одетый хоть и развязно, но опрятно теперь, что ему не приходилось защищать своих волков в лесах, спокойно отвечал на вопросы судей.

-Я не знаю, кто укусил мальчишку, - врал оборотень, благо сыворотку правды использовать причин не было. - Изначально я хотел избавиться от его отца, но тогда стало известно о нападении. Конечно, если бы Люпины бросили ребенка, я бы его забрал в свою стаю, но они этого не сделали. Очевидно, отец из Лайелла лучше, чем человек в целом.

Хоть Фенрир и кусал детей, но во-первых, обстоятельства были паршивыми, а во-вторых, законов на подобные случаи не было, так что ему ничего не могли предъявить. Дамблдор порывался что-то сказать несколько раз, но ему не давали. В конце заседания Фенрир обратил на директора внимание.

-Я могу кусать, чтобы защитить, Дамблдор. Но не думай, что я не могу убить, если на мою стаю нападут. _А Регулус моя стая._

Угроза была очевидна в голосе оборотня. Арктурус холодно усмехнулся. _Его внук умел находить союзников_. У директора Хогвартса аж дар речи пропал. 

-Мы пришли к тому, с чего начали. Если делаете кому-то исключение, директор, то приводите стоящие причины. Если вы так хотите учить Ремуса Люпина, то открывайте школу для всех оборотней, как минимум. Это решает директор с разрешения Попечительского совета и Министерства. Министерство не будет препятствовать, - произнесла Дженкинс. - Разумеется, со всеми жалобами родителей разбираться будете вы лично.

-Но это же... - Альбус сконфуженно кашлянул. - Это ведь потребует изменений в Хогвартсе, которые могут не понравиться...

-Кому? - изогнул бровь Гринграсс. - У чистокровных своя академия с мини-школой при ней. К тому же, после появления приюта для магических детей-сирот некоторые семьи вложились в создание школы для детей из малоимущих семей, например, из Лютного Переулка. Так что ты можешь не отвечать на давний вопрос Августы. Сомнительно, что Хогвартс ждет большой приток студентов, если снимешь некоторые ограничения.

Глаза Альбуса расширились за стеклами очков. Он кинул взгляд на Фенрира, но тот фыркнул.

-У меня есть хорошие друзья, которые помогают с образованием моим волкам. Даже _я_ ценю хорошее образование, что Хогвартс уже не может предоставить. Более того. - Сивый усмехнулся в сторону Октавиана. - Среди этих друзей есть и зельевары.

-Все верно, - протянул Принц. - Я и мои _коллеги_ давно работаем над зельем, что поможет оборотням в полнолуние. Стаи Фенрира ведут вполне нормальный образ жизни. _Поэтому тебе не стоит волноваться о том, что они придут в Хогвартс, Альбус._ Разве не здорово? Ты можешь спокойно принять в школу Ремуса Люпина и других желающих, не опасаясь _беспочвенных слухов_.

Августа подалась вперед. Ее сын уже посещал академию, так что она была в курсе многих вещей, происходящих в кругу темных семей. Не всех, конечно, но ей нравилось то, что она знала.

-Это снимает два моих вопроса, очевидно, - ровно сказала она. - Вот только все это начинает надоедать, Альбус. Если у тебя так много свободного времени, посвяти его школе наконец. Этой осенью родители забрали еще двух студентов, не так ли? Такими темпами, - она угрожающе сузила глаза, - речь пойдет о том, годишься ли ты для своей работы.

Дамблдор был заметно потрясен. Фенрир усмехнулся. _Он должен одному смышленному малышу стейк._

____________________________________________________________________________

Администрация академии собралась за ужином, обсуждая новости. Вернувшаяся из Исландии Белла налила себе чай, смотря в газету.

-Попечительский совет пошел на уступки?

-У них не было выбора, - произнес Регулус, жуя стейк, стащенный с тарелки Фенрира. - Но это не из-за старика.

-Они пытаются улучшить имидж школы, - пояснил Марволо, передавая соусницу Октавиану. - Создают отдельный курс для бедных и оборотней. Обычная практика, если подумать. Но для этого нужны средства, которых у Хогвартса нет.

-Деньги должны были остаться, так? - нахмурилась Северина. - Насколько я помню, часть пожертвований просто лежала без дела. Старый идиот берег их для детей своих сторонников, плюс, отмена обучения тех, за кого он успел заплатить. Пусть ему пришлось купить нормальные книги, но он же не все потратил.

-Поэтому число студентов для отдельного курса ограничено, - пожал плечами Финеас, махнув всем в приветствии. - Он сейчас с этим разбирается. Он должен предоставить письменные принадлежности и форму, как минимум. Учебники и котлы с ингредиентами есть в школе. Совет пока не решил, как отбирать студентов. Они хотят взять наиболее способных, устроить входной тест, если можно так выразиться. Этим они оправдают невозможность принять всех. 

-Бывшие выпускники и светлые семьи пожертвовали немного денег, - поделился Филиус, беря кубок с соком. - Обычное дело, по сути. В новом учебном году они смогут создать отдельный курс и все такое. Но через год-два оставшиеся от чистокровных средства сойдут на нет. То, что могут пожертвовать светлые семьи, не покроет все расходы. 

-Потому что только светлые семьи и будут помогать Хогвартсу, - хмыкнул Фенрир, нарезая для Реджи стейк, потому что мальчик не мог от него откусить. - Как я понял, даже маглорожденные разочарованы.

К оборотням стали относиться получше, когда Рита написала о заседании в Визенгамоте. Но в Хогвартс и правда подалось не так уж много детей-оборотней. Магов Британии даже уже не удивило, что академия Салазара оказалась связана со стаями Фенрира. Но известные зельевары обратились к Принцам с вопросами о зельях, что те разрабатывали. 

Зелье было несовершенно, но Принцы и Салазар заручились помощью исландской академии. Они уже подобрали ингредиенты, что можно быстро достать. Они хотели сделать зелье, что сможет позволить себе хотя бы большинство оборотней. Конечно, готовое зелье легче улучшать, так что со временем они смогут найти более подходящие и распространенные ингредиенты для него. 

Регулус никому не сказал, но он спросил об этом Ситха. Тот посоветовал ему отправиться в Норвегию и прислал лично нарисованную карту. Реджи отправится в указанное место через некоторое время.

-Что с Люпинами?

-Пока залегли на дно. Неизвестно, отправят ли они сына в Хогвартс в таких обстоятельствах.

-Полагаю, Дамблдор будет занят до лета, - задумчиво сказала Эйлин, занимающая должность библиотекаря. - Кстати, разве в сентябре не должны поступать Сириус Крэбб и Джеймс Поттер?

-Поттер да, - подтвердил Марволо. - А вот Крэбб под вопросом. Вальбурга не горит желанием отправлять его в Хогвартс.

До знакомства с Блэками он не думал много о женщине с сыном, но теперь он понимал, почему Орион чуть не убил ее тогда. 

-В Дурмстранг его не возьмут, - сказал Регулус, прищурившись. - Тюдор всех студентов проверяет.

-Шармбатон, - пожал плечами Орион. - Это максимум, что она может себе позволить. И то из-за старых знакомств.

Вальбурга вышла замуж за чистокровного мага, чтобы как-то справляться, но найти она смогла лишь мужчину с небольшим влиянием. По крайней мере, этого хватит, чтобы устроить сына в школу. Блэки не видели их с момента изгнания. Вальбурга, да и Сириус теперь, знали лучше, чем попадаться им на глаза. 

-В любом случае, следующий шаг Альбуса очевиден, - протянул Финеас. - Совместное обучение.

-Думаешь, нам придется шевелиться?

Марволо наслаждался тем, что имя Дамблдора опускалось все ниже, пока чистокровные чинно распивали чаи и занимались своими делами.

-Мерлин его знает, - фыркнул экс-директор. - Ему еще учителя Защиты искать.

-Ты правда проклял должность? - запоздало поинтересовался Регулус.

-Было дело, - кивнул Марволо. - Я развеял проклятие уже давно. Думаю, он просто не может найти квалифицированных учителей из-за нынешнего состояния школы.

_______________________________________________________________________

Конечно, Регулус следовал карте Ситха без отклонений, но вокруг столько интересного. _Что это за гриб, например?_ Блэк увлеченно ползал среди корней огромных деревьев, когда нос к носу столкнулся с ребенком своего возраста и жутким шрамом, тянущимся от левого уголка губ почти до уха.

-...Впечатляющий шрам.

-...Проницательные глаза.

Они подались назад, плюхаясь на траву и разглядывая друг друга. _Темная нить, цвета крови под луной, была очевидна обоим._

-Я шел по карте, нарисованной другом. - Реджи показал карту.

-Это замок, - усмехнулся второй мальчик. - Я занял его, так что он мой. Ах да. Я Вайрок.

-Я Регулус. Это Коралл. Ты знаешь, что это за гриб?

-Я знаю, как его приготовить.

________________________________________________________________________

-Реджи нашел соулмейта в Норвегии, - флегматично произнес Арктурус, показывая письмо.

Марволо почти уронил перо.

-Я думал, он спит в каком-нибудь темном угле. Когда он пошел в Норвегию? Как он там вообще оказался?

Блэки синхронно вздохнули.

-На нем заклинания и портключ, он будет в норме. Это все, что я могу сказать, - признался Орион. 

Что стало их жизнью, что они так спокойно говорят об этом? Девятилетний ребенок уехал в другую страну, а они только вздыхают. 

-Я начинаю понимать Гриндевальда, - пробормотал Арктурус. - Я даже не уверен, что дело в даре, а не в характере Регулуса. Он всегда что-то исследовал, но так неожиданно никуда не срывался.

-По крайней мере, он знает, что делает. Как бы странно это ни звучало.


	8. lull

Регулус вернулся из Норвегии с кучей ингредиентов для зелий и твердым убеждением, что Вайрок олицетворение свободы. Они были ровесниками, но Вайрок был наполовину вендиго и жил один. Он делал что хотел, ни в ком не нуждался и наслаждался жизнью. Это и есть свобода, по мнению Реджи.

Ингредиенты он отдал Принцам и те завершили зелье для оборотней. Оно помогало тем сохранять разум во время полнолуний. Волчата Фенрира теперь могли посещать академию Салазара без проблем. 

Зелье претерпевало изменения время от времени, конечно, но лишь в лучшую сторону. Оно не стоило дорого, так что оборотни могли приобрести пару штук и найти себе работу на первое время, а потом спокойно покупать зелье на постоянной основе. Это помогало им встать на ноги и зажить нормально. Большой вклад в создание зелья внес Северус, ему ужу пророчили будущее великого зельевара. 

Академия Салазара, Эдда и Дурмстранг наладили связь между собой. Совместное обучение у них пошло на ура. Школа магии Уагаду сама связалась с ними в итоге, предложив алхимию и само-трансфигурацию в обмен на историю и зелья. Дурмстранг пока с ней не контактировал, так как Тюдоры приводили дела школы в порядок. Но имя Дурмстранга уже начало очищаться после фиаско Гриндевальда. 

-Я слышал о Игоре Каркарове, - сказал как-то Октавиан. - Кто это такой?

-Он хотел присоединиться к Марволо, когда тот еще был не в себе, - рассказал Абраксас. - Скользкий тип. Что он сделал?

-Вроде бы пытался стать преподавателем в Дурмстранге, - пожал плечами Принц.

-Он метил на место директора на самом деле, - хмыкнул Марволо, присоединяясь к беседе. - Он хотел, чтобы в Дурмстранге преподавали только темную магию. Как вы понимаете, Тюдорам это не понравилось. Полагаю, больше мы о Каркарове не услышим. 

Тюдоры могли быть справедливыми и заботящимися о школе, но именно поэтому они не стеснялись применять меры к обидчикам.

-Дамблдора ждет неприятный сюрприз.

Марволо подавил смешок, перебирая документы. Они уже сформировали группы, которые отправятся в Уагаду, хотя еще только весна. В этот раз академия Салазара принимала студентов Эдды и Дурмстранга у себя.

-Кстати о нем, что там с Хогвартсом? - спросил Малфой. - Они сделали этот отдельный курс?

-Да, летом будут отбирать студентов, - подтвердил Октавиан. - Похоже, подавших заявки намного меньше, чем думали изначально. Попечительский совет не знает, радоваться или расстраиваться.

Хоть чистокровные и покинули совет, но были в курсе дилеммы. С одной стороны, им не придется отказывать многим студентам, когда совет сам выдвинул идею отдельного курса. С другой, это означало, что Хогвартс не пользовался популярностью даже среди тех, кто до этого не мог поступить туда.

-Рита упомянет это и Дамблдор зашевелится. Думаете, он попытается вернуть Турнир Трех Волшебников?

-Дурмстранг откажет мгновенно. У Дамблдора вся надежда останется на Шармбатон. Он даже может попытаться связаться с Фламелями, они ведь друзья.

Октавиан покачал головой. Когда стало известно о том, что он и Марволо потомки Слизерина, а Северина Когтевран, они решили, что им стоит перевыпустить некоторые книги, хранящиеся в их замках. Разумеется, академии они сделали копии бесплатно, но это побудило выдающихся магов обраться к ним с просьбами продать им копии книг, относящихся к тем или иным предметам.

-Фламели купили у нас копии книг по алхими. Северина говорила с Пернеллой. Очевидно, Фламели больше не так дружны с Альбусом, как казалось. Они могут говорить с ним, но они не будут помогать в отношении Хогвартса. 

-Нам же лучше, - фыркнул Малфой. - Филиус сказал, что Гораций собирается в отставку после этого года.

-Немудрено, - хохотнул Принц. - Вероятно, он уже не может найти достаточно студентов с потенциалом, чтобы оставаться в замке. Хотя меня удивило, что он не попытался связаться с нами, узнав о зелье для оборотней.

-Ты знаешь, что он жаден до власти, но не дурак, - пожал плечами Марволо. - Он знает, что ему не доверяют из-за близости к старику. А Дамблдор взбесил многих чистокровных, если не всех. Принцы близки к Блэкам, Слизнорт может опасаться этого.

-Правильно делает тогда, - криво улыбнулся Октавиан. - Я всегда дружил с Арктурусом, но после того, как Регулус спас моих дочь и внука, наши семьи стали официально связаны. Ты сам отдал мальчику фамильное кольцо. Вероятно, Альбус верит, что ты не в курсе его ценности.

-Типично для него. Иногда он может быть на редкость твердолобым. А где Регулус? Я надеюсь, не в какой-нибудь Австралии? - хмыкнул Абраксас.

Марволо ткнул пальцем в сторону стеллажа с книгами. Из-за его угла торчал угол одеяла и хвост Нагайны.

-Я думал, там тайник со сладостями?

-Так и есть.

Слизерин выдвинул нижний ящик своего стола, отчего оттуда чуть не посыпались сласти.

-У него заканчиваются потайные места, очевидно. Белла сказала, что он даже успел сделать парочку в Эдде. 

-Что за неугомонная белка, - хихикнул Октавиан. - По-моему, ему больше нравится делать запасы, чем сами сладости. 

_______________________________________________________________

-Гораций, ты уверен?..

-Угомонись, Альбус. Я слишком стар для этой работы. 

Слизнорт помассировал свой висок. Альбус пытался его в могилу свести своими уверениями, что все наладится? _Как что-то может наладиться?_

-Лучше займись делом, Альбус, - вздохнула Минерва. - Если мы найдем хороший штат и сосредоточимся на студентах, то поток учащихся станет устойчивым. Со временем мы сможем нагнать остальные школы. Но только, если ты прекратишь попадать в газеты!

Альбусу все еще припоминали инцидент с Люпинами, даже если люди стали терпимее к оборотням. Особенно после создания _ликантропного усмирителя_. Гораций отчаянно хотел поговорить с Принцами о нем, но опасался делать это, пока работал в Хогвартсе. 

-Я не знал о побуждениях Фенрира Сивого, - устало сказал директор.

-И теперь имеешь разгневанного оборотня на хвосте, - фыркнула Помона. -Знаешь, Альбус, по-моему ты нажил себе жуткого врага, когда прицепился к Регулусу Блэку на улице.

Альбус поморщился. Он совсем не ожидал, что мальчик _стая_ Фенрира Сивого. Все, что смог узнать Дамблдор, так это то, что Фенрир обожал мальчика, а Блэки спокойно относились к их отлучкам вместе. Разумеется, неприятности директора не могли быть связаны с Регулусом. _Это всего лишь ребенок, Мерлина ради._ Хотя его глаза... напоминают глаза Геллерта. Альбус отогнал эту мысль. 

-Сейчас все говорят об обмене студентами, - заметила Минерва. - Ты правда собираешься связаться с Дурмстрангом и Шармбатоном?

-Да, - подтвердил Дамблдор. - Наши школы давно связаны. У Дурмстранга новое руководство. Наверняка они ждут возможности очистить имя их школы.

Остальные учителя скептически переглянулись. Лучше Альбусу не говорить именно такими фразами после всех статей Риты.

_________________________________________________________________________

Владимир Тюдор растянул губы в улыбке, обнажая зубы. По позвоночнику Альбуса прокатилась волна дрожи от нехорошего предчувствия.

_-И как друг Геллерта Гриндевальда поможет школе, униженной им?_ Вы спасали лишь свою задницу, а не других людей в той дуэли. Я не позволю вам прогибать _мою_ школу под себя, Альбус Дамблдор. 

В этот же день Рита Скитер издала статью о том, как директор Дамблдор пытался убедить Дурмстранг вернуть Турнир Трех Волшебников, прикрываясь тем, _что победил Геллерта Гриндевальда._ _Что спас их. Что им теперь следует подвергать своих студентов опасности по его приказу._

Марволо фыркнул в чашку чая, читая газету. Он уже говорил с Владимиром лично, тот буквально дымился от бешенства после ухода Дамблдора. 

-Разве у Дамблдора не был хорошо подвешан язык раньше? - пробормотал Октавиан. 

-Полагаю, это не имеет значения, если все его ошибки на первых полосах газет.

Дамблдор залег на дно после этого и жизнь потекла своим чередом.

-Ремус Люпин все же поступил в Хогвартс, - объявил Финеас в августе. - Как и Поттер. 

-Для Люпинов это единственный шанс, - пожал плечами Марволо. - По крайней мере, Северусу больше ничего не грозит. Арктурус, почему у Реджи столько бланков тестов?

-Он хочет поступить в этом году. Сам знаешь его уровень знаний. К тому же, Ситх уже поступил в Ильверморни. Как я понял, его второй дед тоже очень одаренный и он учился именно там. 

-Тогда я свяжусь с Ильверморни, - кивнул Марволо. - Если Регулус ничего не сказал, то Дамблдор ничего не предпримет в ближайшее время. Я думал, что он прицепится к Шармбатону хотя.

-Он выжидает, - пояснил Финеас. - Штат сказал ему ничего не делать из-за последней статьи Риты. Даже Минерва уже не сдерживает вопли. По сути, у Хогвартса есть шанс вернуть хотя бы часть своей репутации, если все грамотно делать. Даже если это займет годы. Вся проблема в Дамблдоре. Как только дела налаживаются, он снова что-то выкидывает.

-Он к такому не привык, - хмыкнул Арктурус. - После падения Гриндевальда маги слушали его каждое слово. Никто не смел ему перечить. Он уверился в собственной значимости. Одно дело, если человек просто ошибается, но другое, если он в упор не видит свои ошибки. 

-Учитывая его историю, - протянул Октавиан, - думаю, признание того, что он неправ, для него смерти подобно. Ведь это будет означать, что все его бросили. Как в случае с Гриндевальдом.

Гриндевальд признался, что считал Альбуса _удобным другом,_ но не более. Чувства Дамблдора его раздражали, а потом сам Альбус стал для него разочарованием. Марволо отчасти даже не мог поверить, что когда-то боялся Дамблдора. Директор Хогвартса становился жалким. Даже у Марволо в его самые темные дни было больше близких, чем у старика. _Теперь и подавно._

________________________________________________________________

В итоге год прошел спокойно, хоть и продуктивно для некоторых магических школ. Реджи несколько месяцев провел в Ильверморни, вызвав и там фурор, когда выяснилось, что он помощник профессора магловедения в академии Салазара. Регулус был превосходным студентом, но прогуливал время от времени, чтобы исследовать Массачусетс. Учителя школы закрывали на это глаза хотя. Безалаберным мальчик никогда не был.

Реджи познакомился с семьей Ситха. Его мать была копией Гриндевальда, а отец напоминал директора Грейвса, но был не свирепым в бою, а агрессивным. Персиваль понравился Регулусу больше всего. 

-Но у него нет дара. Так? - с сомнением спросил Регулус у Ситха.

-Так. - Ситх беспомощно пожал плечами. - Я не представляю, как он все знает.

-Мой Перси самый лучший!

-Молчи, старик!

Очевидно, отношения между Геллертом и Ситхом остались прежними. Реджи уточнил у Персиваля о заклинании, что тот использовал десятилетия назад.

-Оно ведь не полностью стерло ваше существование, но неужели не было больно? Все ваши знакомые забыли вас.

-Но ведь я сам это выбрал, верно? Нет смысла жалеть о своих поступках, если не в состоянии исправить последствия. - Персиваль глянул на мужа, уворачивающегося от жалящих заклинаний внука. - В итоге, это стоило того.

Регулус сразу подумал о Дамблдоре. Тот закрывал глаза на свои ошибки, не замечал их, но жалел все равно. Почти обо всех, насколько мог судить Блэк. Смерть Арианы все еще причиняла Альбусу боль, но _чем он сам думал?_ Реджи с цинизмом думал, что Дамблдору стоило оставить семью полностью. Они были бы счастливее без него.

-Вайроку привет, - сказал Ситх, когда Реджи возвращался в свою академию.

Вайрок находился в доме Блэков, как выяснилось.

-Приехал в гости, - усмехнулся парень. - Я принес овощи.

_Много овощей._ У Вайрока оказался странный пунктик по поводу овощей, хотя он сам их ел через раз. Орион хмыкнул.

-Хоть не придется волноваться об уровне сахара в твоей крови.

-Ты не учишься в школе? - уточнил Регулус позже.

-Нет, у меня много знакомых, которые рассказывают разные вещи. Больше мне не нужно. Я предпочитаю охоту, нежели книги. Я видел газеты, кстати. Это тот надоедливый старик?

Вайрок потряс газетой с фотографией Дамблдора.

-Именно, - проворчал Регулус. - Что думаешь?

-Слишком добродушный вид. Этакий старец, знающий все в этой жизни и относящийся снисходительно ко всем остальным.

Точное описание, мысленно признал Орион. Любимая тактика директора. Навешать лапши на уши, выглядить добродушным и снисходительно кивать на возражения.

-Полагаю, у него не много вариантов, - продолжил Вайрок. - У него осталось только место директора. Значит, он бросит силы на то, чтобы его сохранить. Но судя по твоим рассказам, терпением он не отличается.

-Думаю, он начнет приставать к чистокровным снова, - медленно сказал Регулус. - После того, как его планы не сработают.

Орион наклонил голову.

-Планы относительно обмена студентами? - Его сын кивнул. - Хм.

___________________________________________________________________________

-Что-то не так, Реджи? - спросила Белла за завтраком.

Юный Блэк уже несколько минут рассматривал ее живот.

-Она милая, - сказал Регулус. - Ты назовешь ее в честь созвездия?

Родольфус выпустил из рук вилку. Беллатриса неверяще положила руки на свой живот. 

-Я стану дядей? - обрадовался Рабастан. - Почему я не знаю?

Медик академии подтвердил.

-Ты беременна, Беллатриса.

Нарцисса запищала, обнимая сестру. Та в свою очередь вцепилась в Регулуса.

- _Спасибо, малыш._

Реджи непонимающе наклонил голову. Он ведь ничего не сделал. Только сказал о девочке в животе кузины. Родольфус тоже обнял Регулуса и до того дошло. _Благодарность за то, что он сказал о любовных романах все те годы назад._

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Хогвартс и Шармбатон решили провести совместное обучение, но это больше напоминало состязания между старшими курсами. Конечно, дети учились друг у друга, но это не были обширные знания. Тем более в сравнении с академией Салазара, Дурмстрангом и Эддой, которые образовали своего рода союз. Но для Хогвартса это было хоть каким-то прогрессом. _Директор Хогвартса взялся наконец за ум_ , как описала это Скитер. 

Хогвартс хоть и не был лучшей магической школой больше, но не был и худшей. Богатая история делала свое дело. Попечительский совет работал над имиджем школы. Без фокусов Дамблдора все было не так уж плохо. Конечно, кроме Шармбатона, никто не согласился проводить совместное обучение, но обмен студентов никто не запрещал. Просто это было за счет школ, а Хогвартс пока не мог себе это позволить из-за отдельного курса. Совет надеялся, что с устойчивым потоком студентов, платящих за свое обучение, Хогвартс сможет обмениваться опытом с другими школами хотя бы через пару-тройку лет.

Плодотворным было не только сотрудничество школ. Блэки и Каллаханы заключили брачный договор между Регулусом и Кроносом, с возможностью его спокойно разорвать по желанию одного из детей.

-Такой союз очень выгоден нам, но и в любви здесь сомневаться не приходится, - усмехнулся Арктурус. 

Ради внука он мог и пренебречь этой традицией, но Кронос имел потенциал.

-Я сделаю Реджи счастливым, - серьезно кивнул он, пританцовывая от радости.

-Сначала выживи, - хмыкнул Байон.

В упертости сына он не сомневался, вот только вокруг Регулуса были темные маги и оборотни, которые точно подвергнут Кроноса тщательным проверкам.

-Тебя то это устраивает? - уточнил Орион у сына первым делом. - После случившегося между мной и Вальбургой?

-Это неплохо, - кивнул Регулус. Он чистокровный, он знал о его долге. - Блэки станут еще влиятельнее. К тому же... - Глаза Регулуса посмотрели сквозь отца. - Он немного напоминает Геллерта в этом отношении. - В семье экс-Темный Лорд души не чаял. 

Брачный контракт заключили так же Краучи и Руквуды. Барти-старший ворчал, но был спокоен. 

-Но тебе лучше следить за руками вокруг моего сына, Август Руквуд.

-Так точно, сэр.

Узнав о контрактах, Северина и Октавиан переглянулись и глянули в сторону Северуса и Марволо, склонившихся над книгой на парселтанге.

-Ну, тут можно и подождать, - сказала Леди Принц.

-И правда. Все равно уже семья, - пожал плечами Лорд Принц.

Нагайна согласно зашипела. _Разница в возрасте не так уж страшна._

-Эх? - обалдели Северус и Марволо.

____________________________________________________________________________

Альбус тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя вес своего возраста. Он всем сердцем надеялся, что теперь все окончательно утихнет. Ему казалось, что стоит ему только выдохнуть и тут же что-то происходит. 

Худшая и лучшая вещь в том, что дальше ему падать больше некуда. Его репутация серьезно пострадала. У него остался лишь Хогвартс. Он как-то пытался поговорить с Аберфортом, узнать, как он себя чувствует после всех статей Риты Скитер. Но Аберфорт сказал ему больше никогда не появляться. Брат Альбуса выглядел странно спокойным, будто он нашел мир. Впервые со смерти их сестры. Кроме Аберфорта, больше не осталось никого, кто действительно знал Альбуса. 

Даже Геллерт умер. Альбус не хотел об этом думать, но все чаще он сравнивал старого друга и одного маленького мальчика. У них был похожий взгляд. Регулус Блэк не походил на Тома, но его окружали темные маги, он дружил с Фенриром. Ходили слухи, что он обручен с одним из Каллаханов. Сильный, влиятельный, популярный наследник темной семьи. 

Дамблдор не хотел думать, что на его глазах рождался новый Темный Лорд. Но такая власть и Воскрешающий камень в кольце... Вдруг мальчик узнает о нем? Вдруг пойдет по стопам Гриндевальда? Альбус подавил страх. Он будет не в силах помешать. Его обезглавят, если вновь увидят рядом с мальчиком. Но директор должен знать, прав ли он. 

Ведь Геллерта смогла остановить лишь смерть. Ведь Том и правда стремился стать Темным Лордом до своей таинственной гибели. Вдруг в Регулусе Блэке зарождалось тоже самое зло? Может, еще не поздно хотя? Если бы только Альбус мог с ним поговорить наедине. 

Конечно, чистокровные этого не допустят. Они полностью игнорировали Альбуса, пока он не лез к ним. Дамблдор пытался улучшить Хогвартс, надеясь, что это привлечет их. Но он должен был признать, что академия имени Салазара Слизерина превосходила его школу. Все еще, если он сможет их расслабить, то у него появится шанс встретиться с Регулусом Блэком. Альбус точно сможет направить мальчика на истинный путь. Нужно лишь как-то убедить его отдать кольцо.


	9. crush

Регулус закрыл очередную книгу и посмотрел в большое окно, тихо мурлыча мелодию. 

Эту мелодию он слышал столько, сколько себя помнил. Он однажды спросил отца, кто ее поет, но Орион лишь недоуменно сказал, что ничего не слышит. Тогда Реджи понял, что эту мелодию слышит лишь он, но не задумывался об этом много. Потом он начал слышать больше звуков. 

_Смех, плач, проклятия, невидимые голоса._ Окружающие не замечали этого. Они многого не замечали. Терпение Регулуса лопнуло в Министерстве, когда ему было четыре года. Все пошло оттуда. Он решил, что взрослые иногда глупее детей, и начал немного им помогать. Принцы, Краучи, Марволо. Они были _семьей_ , поэтому он помог. Он не подозревал, что так сильно раскачает маятник событий. 

Марволо создал магическую академию, стал директором, как мечтал в душе. Чистокровные обезопасили своих детей и наблюдали за происходящим вокруг, чинно попивая чай. История основателей Хогвартса наконец завершилась. Статут о Секретности ужесточили. Это то, о чем мечтало большинство чистокровных. То, что обеспечило магам (особенно темным) защиту от маглов, невежества и предвзятости.

Связь между гоблинами и наследниками основателей Хогвартса, лучшее отношение к оборотням и свет, ткнутый в его ошибки, своего рода бонус. Приятный для чистокровных, спору нет. Это были последствия основных событий. _Падение символа света и Хогвартса просто вишенка на торте._

Но каждый план имеет последствия. Каждое событие находит отголоски впоследствии. Порой неожиданные и даже масштабнее, чем само событие.

События в магической Британии, так любезно освещенные в статьях Риты Скитер и других журналистов, затронули остальной мир. Не глобально, но ощутимо. В конце концов, дети - это будущее. А где влияние на детей так велико, как не в школе? Магические школы начали связываться друг с другом, обмениваться опытом и знаниями. Через десяток лет станет очевидно, как окреп магический мир, благодаря этому. 

Вот _это_ Регулус не видел в своих видениях. Марволо и его академия проделали превосходную работу. Сам Реджи нашел друзей и пошел по жизненному пути как подобает Лорду Блэку. Могущественная семья, влияние, брачный контракт с не менее выдающейся семьей, чем семья Блэк, великолепное образование. Вот так должен выглядеть чистокровный.

Реджи сейчас тринадцать. Он пошел в школу на год раньше. Он готовился закончить ее в следующем году, потому что больше не выдержит. Стены академии уже давили. Ничего нового он тут не мог узнать. У него будет три года посмотреть на мир. Тогда он станет совершеннолетним, через год будет свадьба, потому что Кронос не сдавался и был на год младше, о чем горевал, поскольку хотел поскорее пожениться. Регулус будущий Лорд Блэк, но Арктурус оснется им до своей смерти, так что после свадьбы Реджи встанет перед выбором, чем ему заниматься до этого момента. _Трех-четырех лет ему может не хватить на исследование мира._

Но перед этим... Регулус постучал костяшками пальцев по обложке книги рядом с ним. _Сказки Барда Бидля_. 

Последние три года Дамблдор был тих. Нет, он пытался привлечь другие школы в совместное обучение с Хогвартсом, но его имя больше не опускалось вниз. Хотя... Может, там и опускаться больше некуда. Хогвартс наконец встал на ноги, штат стал постоянным. Правда, когда учитель Защиты начал работать второй год подряд, Дамблдора почти инсульт хватил, по словам Финеаса.

-Идиот думал, что должность все еще проклята, - хохотал Блэк.

Директор пытался посещать некоторые мероприятия, где присутствовали чистокровные, но быстро понял, что остался без поддержки. Влиятельные маги всегда следили за громкими событиями или печально известными людьми, поэтому они лишь молча наблюдали, как он поведет себя дальше. Видимо, Дамблдор решил не рисковать и сосредоточился на школе. 

Три года, да? Реджи наклонил голову. Дамблдор собрался с силами, чтобы вновь играть в долгую игру? Или скорее, у него не осталось выбора. По сути, нет ничего, чем он мог бы повысить свою репутацию. Но самое сильное желание и сожаление старика висит на шее Регулуса. _И Дамблдор это знает._

Регулус прикрыл глаза, слушая тихое пение. Аберфорт нашел мир, Гриндевальд семью. Ариане пора обрести наконец покой. А для этого... _Пора заканчивать эту историю._

________________________________________________________________________________

Марволо сидел за своим столом, закинув ногу на ногу и перебирая документы на автомате. Думал он о Дамблдоре, как ни странно. Он не вспоминал о старом жуке месяцами. _Хоть в календаре отмечай._

Но в этом году Регулус планировал закончить академию и отправиться в путешествие. За мальчика Слизерин не волновался. Во-первых, Реджи был очень умен и силен. Во-вторых, на нем куча защитных заклинаний от самых разных людей. В-третьих, за ним будут приглядывать эти самые разные люди, включая самого Марволо. Но темного мага беспокоило, что Дамблдор будет мешать. Еще не хватало, чтобы старик портил Регулусу жизнь. _А он попробует._

Сейчас Дамблдор тих, но он знает о кольце. Даже Марволо его не использовал, черт возьми. Насколько этому старикану неймется? Он точно попробует подобраться к Регулусу. Марволо не мог этого допустить. 

Слизерин достал лист бумаги и взялся за письмо Гриндевальду. Экс-Темный Лорд тоже должен мальчику, так что обязательно поможет.

________________________________________________________________________________

Альбус поспешил в Годрикову Впадину, как только увидел Регулуса Блэка в Министерстве со сказками Барда Бидля в руках. Неужели его страхи оправдались? Или это просто совпадение?

Дамблдор пытался искать Регулуса до этого. В Министерстве и на улицах. Но мальчик либо был с кем-то все время либо просто исчезал. Видимо, какое-то заклинание скрывало его внешность в магловских районах.

Регулус обнаружился на кладбище. Он спокойно сидел на старом надгробии, напевая смутно знакомую мелодию. 

-Регулус, мой мальчик.

Блэк перевел проницательный взгляд на директора.

-Альбус Дамблдор. Вновь решили попасть в газеты?

Альбус кашлянул от напоминания.

-Я пришел с миром, Регулус. На самом деле, я хотел узнать твое мнение о книге, что ты держишь.

-Книга есть книга. Дело в людях. В вашем возрасте вы должны были это уже понять. Дары Смерти обросли домыслами и историями из-за поступков людей. 

_-Как я, например._

Альбус резко обернулся. На надгробии позади него сидел _Геллерт_. Молодой, с вечной усмешкой на губах и Высшей палочкой в руках. 

-Ты побледнел, Дамблдор? - С другой стороны появился _Том_. Совсем молодой, прямо как в свои школьные годы. - Увидел _призрака_?

Дамблдор обернулся к Регулусу. Тот наклонил голову, не сводя с него глаз. Казалось, его глаза и камень в кольце на его груди мерцали в такт.

-Вы знаете сказку, директор, - медленно произнес Блэк. - Камень нужно _держать_. Мертвецов видит лишь тот, кто их призвал. Или вы всегда их видите?

-Мой мальчик, что?.. Это невозможно. - Альбус сжал палочку в кармане, не веря в происходящее. 

-Верно. Том Реддл и Геллерт Гриндевальд мертвы. Отчасти... это ваша вина, так? _Как всегда._

Альбус помнил последнее столкновение с Регулусом Блэком. Тот знал о Ариане и Аберфорте еще до журналистов.

-Я не убивал их, - сглотнул директор.

-Правда? - хихикнул Геллерт. - Как насчет девочки? Ты ведь так и не узнал, чье заклинание это было.

Глаза Дамблдора остановились на камне. Он так долго его искал. Но...

Регулус встал на ноги и окинул директора цепким и нечитаемым взглядом. 

- _Забавно_ , - прошипел он. - Ты даже не помнишь, где ее могила? - Потому что могила Арианы была в трех метрах от них. Как Альбус мог не заметить? - Или эту мелодию? Ах да. Она пела ее лишь для...

_-...Аберфорта._

Альбус похолодел. Он медленно обернулся и натолкнулся на едва видимую девушку с длинными волосами и голубыми глазами.

-Ариана?..

-Ты единственный, кому была нужна эта вещь, - тихо произнесла девушка, не отрывая от старшего брата печальный взгляд. - Ни я, ни Аберфорт в этом не нуждаемся. Только ты не отпускаешь. Мне не нужны извинения. _Потому что они ничего не исправят._ Ты жалеешь себя, Альбус. Извинения бесполезны, если извиняются ради себя.

Ариана растаяла в воздухе. Альбус сделал движение, будто пытался схватить ее, но тщетно.

-Даже я раскаиваюсь в ее смерти, признавая вину. Ты и правда не изменился.

Гриндевальд аппарировал. Марволо ухватил Регулуса за плечо.

-Полагаю, это конец для тебя, Дамблдор.

Марволо активировал портключ до кабинета Ориона в Министерстве, скидывая с себя маскировку. Родольфус и Рабастан махнули палочками, прекращая действие оборотного зелья на себе.

-Нас видело достаточно народа, - усмехнулся Родольфус. Тяжело доказать, что Слизерин и Блэк были в Годриковой Впадине, если в это время их видели в Министерстве.

Марволо и Регулус спокойно обсуждали новые поправки в законах с парой темных магов, прямо у зала Визенгамота, когда примчался взмыленный Дамблдор.

-...были Геллерт Гриндевальд и Том Реддл!

Окружащие повернули головы на его крики. Долохов, которому даже не надо было изображать раздражение, затормозил около своих.

-У него совсем крыша поехала. Он утверждает, что Регулус новый Темный Лорд, которого обучают Гриндевальд и предыдущий наследник Слизерина.

-Мой внук кто теперь? - плоско спросил Арктурус, магией открывая двери зала суда. 

-Дамблдор, - прорычал Крауч, уже год как ставший Министром Магии. - Живо в зал суда!

Марволо подавил усмешку. Он не знал, какое точно заклинание скастовал Гриндевальд, но если Дамблдор покажет воспоминания, они тут же покажутся искаженными, что убедит людей в том, что они фальшивые. Реджи потянул старшего мага за рукав. Они тоже вошли в зал.

Дамблдор пытался говорить о том, как встретил Реддла и Гриндевальда на кладбище. Как Марволо и есть Том Реддл. Как Регулус становился похожим на Темного Лорда. Пока Августа не взорвалась первой, взорвался Крауч.

-Ты обвиняешь Марволо Слизерина в том, что он погибший Том Реддл, который якобы мечтал о завоевании мира. Утверждаешь, что Геллерт Гриндевальд, в которого ты был влюблен, жив и отлично выглядит в его возрасте, если бы он был жив. И ты смеешь обвинять Регулуса Блэка, которого преследуешь вот уже несколько лет, в том, что он новый Темный Лорд. Совсем страх потерял?! - рявкнул Барти, наплевав на приличия.

Похоже, несколько лет затишья просто были видимостью того, что чистокровные успокоились. Это было той долгожданной искрой, что вызвала взрыв. Большая часть судей уже скрежетала зубами от бешенства.

-Разве Том Реддл не становился похожим на Гриндевальда из-за тебя? - прошипел Яксли. - Не говоря уже о том, что они оба _доказанно_ мертвы. 

-Альбус Дамблдор, это начинает раздражать. Мы с Регулусом были в Годриковой Впадине некоторое время назад ради исследования истории. _Я не ценю, что за моими студентами следят. -_ Марволо знал, что его глаза становились ярче обычного, но он действительно был _зол_.

-Ты что, извращенец?! - заорала Лонгботтом, заставив Дамблдора поперхнуться. - Какого Мерлина тебе надо от этого ребенка?!

Дамблдор даже не стал пытаться показывать воспоминания, понимая, что станет лишь хуже. Хотя все и так было очень плохо. 

________________________________________________________________________

_...Юная девушка кружила по полю цветов, напевая любимую мелодию. Почувствовав взгляд, она обернулась и с улыбкой послала воздушный поцелуй..._

Регулус открыл глаза, просыпаясь. Коралл встревоженно зашипел. Реджи вытер слезы с лица. Марволо быстро заглянул за стеллаж.

-Реджи?

-Все нормально.

Подросток выбрался из своего укрытия и сел на диван. Слизерин подал ему чашку чая.

-Ариана наконец нашла покой, - тихо сказал Реджи. - Я больше ее не услышу.

Марволо знал, что для Гриндевальда появление девочки тоже было шоком, как для него и Дамблдора. 

-Ты давно ее слышал?

-Сколько себя помню.

Это объясняло, почему Регулус становился все злее в отношении Дамблдора. Старик даже мертвых беспокоит. Марволо глянул на Салазара.

-Финеас что-нибудь сказал?

-Да. Очевидно, Дамблдор разрывается между неверием и горем. Ему приказали пройти обследование в Мунго. Многие считают, что он слишком стар для своей работы.

Рита была не единственной, кто в красках расписал случившееся. _Финальная точка._

Хоть Дамблдор и был здоров, но его отправили на принудительное лечение на несколько месяцев. Его понизили до заместителя директора, которым назначили Макгонагалл. Альбуса бы отправили в отставку вообще, но чистокровным не было до Хогвартса дела. Репутация символа света полностью была разрушена. Если он попробует вновь что-то сделать, то ни о каких статьях речи не будет. Дамблдор таинственным образом _исчезнет_. В конце концов, терпение лопнуло не только у Блэков.

__________________________________________________________________

Регулус проверил свой зачарованный рюкзак и удовлетворенно кивнул. Коралл обвил его плечи и Реджи направился во двор академии Салазара.

Жизнь вокруг кипела. Нарцисса и Люциус ожидали сына, Беллатриса и Родольфус вторую дочь. Марволо и Северус кружили вокруг друг друга под смех Принцев и Блэков. Краучи и Руквуды отправились в путешествие. Студенты наслаждались летними каникулами. 

Хогвартс окончательно оправился. Теперь, что Дамблдор не тянул его на дно. Старик все еще не мог понять, привиделись ли ему Том и Геллерт. Но он стал тих. Столкновение с Арианой и правдой отбили у него желание вернуть свою репутацию. Хотя Реджи сомневался, что он исправился. Альбус слишком давно перестал замечать свои ошибки, чтобы начать делать это теперь. _Ох уж эти взрослые._

Во дворе уже ждал Вайрок на своем мотоцикле. 

-У тебя есть права? - усмехнулся Регулус.

-Конечно, - хмыкнул Стейнульв. - Фальшивые правда. Но кого заботит?

Сначала они навестят Ситха, решившего поступать в юридическую академию. _Весь в Перси,_ как любил повторять Геллерт. 

Реджи надел шлем и обхватил друга за талию. Мотоцикл рванул с места. После Ситха они поедут дальше. Вокруг света. 

-Мне нравится эта мелодия.

Реджи усмехнулся, напевая знакомый мотив. Вайрок хищно обнажил зубы.

-Кронос знает о ней?

-Да. - Регулус изогнул бровь. - Хочешь посмотреть, как он хватается за сердце при словах о том, что она, вероятно, была моим крашем?

-Ты знаешь меня. Если люди связаны, то даже смерть не изменит этого. 

Верно. Ариана обрела покой. Но Реджи не забудет ее. Даже если вокруг столько всего произошло за эти годы. Даже если лишь единицы знают о причинах этого.

-Нам остается лишь помнить, верно?

-Всегда.


End file.
